Breaking Barriers
by Casicko
Summary: Ace Hunter Quel'Anis has a special hatred for trolls. But when a mysterious shaman troll comes to her aid, she must learn to trust him as he guides her and her companion Ellorei on the journey of their lives. Battles/humor/strange romance
1. Chapter 1

A Friendly Stranger

The dim mist of the Ghostlands parted like sheer silk in the air as Quel'Anis, her companion Ellorei and their two lynxes, Dreakai and Lune made their way south toward Deatholme. As they slipped through the cool, dewy grass, Quel'Anis could no help but dwell over her mentor's notion towards their present mission. His expression was solemn and his words were dreary as he explained what needed to be done. He once claimed that Quel'Anis alone had the full potential to become the ultimate hunter. With such assurance in her abilities in the past, how could he possibly be so doubtful now?

_(It's simply irritating.) _Quel'Anis bit her lower lip, deep in thought as they traveled. The two blood elf-hunters came to a dirt road, which led them just past the dead scar. The foul stench of sulfur and rotting flesh writhed in the air and Quel'Anis prayed that they would not need to waste their time and efforts fending off any horrid creatures of the Scourge until they reached the gates of Deatholme.

"Ah!" Ellorei gasped and came to an abrupt halt with Quel'Anis and the lynxes just behind. There before them, lay the massive corpse of Knuckerlot, an overseer for the Scourge. His intestines were stretched from his open belly and mangled around his neck while smoking burns from elemental attacks had melted parts of his flesh. Small holes in the ground indicated that totems had surrounded the field area of the recent battle.

"Blood elf…warrior…or paladin, maybe? This death greatly aids our cause." Ellorei investigated the large fleshy mound while Dreakai and Lune sniffed about. Quel'Anis shook her head as she stood afar. "Totems are no magic source for our kind. It was a Shaman… tauren or a troll. But what would bring their kind to the Ghostlands?"

"Well, whoever they may be, they were strong enough to take this cursed creature down alone."

The blackened soil of the Dead Scar sprinkled out over the Ghostlands' dark, mossy grass, as the elves came closer to Deatholme. The air grew hot and stagnant and the sky turned to red clay. The smell of death grew strong and the blood elves knew that it was not only that of demons, but also from adventurers who had failed their quests within the gates of this hellish land. Many were sent in to complete the very same quest the girls were assigned to now.

_(Sir Kaendris was wrong to have put such little faith in us.) _Once again, Quel'Anis thought back to his sad expression as if he felt he had sealed their fate. But with her best effort, she refused to believe this is where her and her friend's lives would end.

Upon reaching the black iron gates of Deatholme, both girls rechecked their equipment and weapons: arrows, drinks, food, healing elixirs and their first aid kits. Then, without another thought, they bolted down the hill into the Dead Scar and attacked the black shadow wraiths that guarded the gates. Once inside, they headed left up a dirt path to the Western Citadel, the closest of the structures that withheld captives of the Sin'Dorei. As if the beasts and spirits of the scourge could smell the young blood elves' presence, they began drawing to them like flies on meat. Attacking powerful screaming banshees, giant tarantula nerubians, and brutal skeletal guards, the girls made their way into the citadel and took down the wretched Jurion the Deceiver, a lieutenant of the Scourge. They found the first captive they were to rescue, the Apothecary Enith, bound to a wall by spider's webbing. Quel'Anis pulled out her dagger and sliced the webbing apart while doing her best to catch the unconscious blood elf. He fell forward onto her as she slowly brought him to the ground. She quickly removed Renzithen's Restorative Draught from her woolen pouch and forced a bit of the liquid into his mouth. Ellorei covered the perimeter of the citadel, her eyes sharply scanning for anything that moved with in fifteen feet of them. As the apothecary slowly came to, he sat up and gently held onto Quel'Anis' arm.

"I…I… am, all so grateful to you both." He managed faintly.

"Can you walk?" Quel'Anis hurried him as she wrapped bandages over his wounds.

"Please, I will be fine to escort myself back to safe ground. If there be others-".

"We will find and rescue them." She dropped a healing elixir into his hand and the two girls were off to the eastern end of the dark lands.

Nerubians seemed to swarm the land and they chased the elves as their loyal pets did their best to draw the attention away. Two black wraiths and a banshee closed in on them. Ellorei felt a burning shock run through her body and her legs gave way to the ground. She fell and turned to find a banshee nearly on top of her. Quel'Anis turned and withdrew an arrow from her quiver. Within half a second, she casted a spell and shot the arrow straight into the spirit's chest. It screamed a terrible sound as the spell ate away at its energy. Quel'Anis ran to her companion, grabbed her collar and dragged her to the Eastern Citadel as their lynxes finished off the creatures that followed them. They managed to destroy the wraiths that guarded the stone structure and kill off Medorian the Fallen, another of Scourge's lieutenants.

Having used up the last of their energy, the girls slowed their pace as they came to rescue the Apprentice Varnis. Quel'Anis dropped to the captive's side and fed him the draught. Ellorei desperately swallowed down a healing elixir and sealed bandages onto her back as Dreakai and Lune entered the citadel and slump down beside her. They panted heavily and she quickly aided their wounds with a first aid serum and fed them.

"We can't keep this up much longer, Quel'… we have to rest a while. There are too many demons out there! Dreakai and Lune can barely keep up!"

"We're doing just fine, Ellorei. I don't believe anyone else has made it as far as we have. Have a little more confidence!" Quel'Anis helped the apprentice sit up.

"My gratitude to you ladies. I thought I would die here but you have given me a chance I never would have had. A ranger from the Sanctum of the Sun was kidnapped along with me. I overheard that they had taken him to a citadel that sits in the south…"

"Head to Tranquillien. Inform the Sin'Dorei and the Forsaken of any plans you have overheard. They must be told everything." Quel'Anis ordered and watched the apothecary creep out of the citadel and down the hill. She turned to Ellorei who seemed to be feeling a bit better. She squat down beside her and handed her the bottle of restorative draught. "Rescue the ranger. I'll handle the guards." She held onto Ellorei's shoulder and shook it gently as she smiled. "Let's go prove our mentor wrong!"

With their pets by their sides, the hunters slipped silently but swiftly down the hill to the toxic bog, shooting arrows at anything that came their way. Two human necromancers blocked the path past the central tower that led to the southern citadel. They were weak in physicality but their magic powers were brutal. The blood elves were able to kill the male off easily but the female was stronger. Still, her power gave way and on her last breath, she casted a fear spell upon Quel'Anis. The blood elf felt a helpless loss of power over her body as it stopped fighting and headed toward the path of the southern citadel. Nearly reaching the small fortress, she was attacked by a nerubian which had somehow, broken the fear spell. She regained control of her body and began to shoot at the gigantic spider. Fire set the beast ablaze and within seconds, it was dead. _(I have no spells of fire!… This can't be!)_

Just as the necromancer dropped to the ground, bloody and filled with arrows, Ellorei knelt down behind a pillar with Dreakai and Lune. She changed her bandages as she regained her energy.

"Ellorei, stay there and rest. I'll get the ranger myself."

"Quel'Anis!" Ellorei protested, knowing that her friend was, sometimes, a bit too confident in her own abilities. "But I still have…"

"I'll be fine. Just heal our pets and mend yourself." But as she turned past the nerubian corpse, her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open in disbelief. Beside the creature sat a two foot wooden totem, still pulsing a fiery elemental blaze.

"Shaman!" she whispered and scanned the area quickly but saw no such being anywhere. She continued toward the citadel rather weary now and crept up the stone stairs, her bow angled with her fingers tilted over the arrow's fletching. She leaned against the entrance wall and caught sight of a necromancer pacing about, scanning for possible intruders. An arrow shot into his chest, catching his attention. Angrily, he began to charge up a shadowy spell. Quel'Anis shot three more arrows into him as she drew close enough to stab him to death. As he fell, she felt an electrical shock stun her body and she, too, dropped to the floor. She looked ahead to see another totem pulsating with magic energy.

Distracted and confused, Quel'Anis did not notice the horrible lieutenant Bargoth the Bloodletter approaching from behind, ready to strike her. She heard a cry of agony and looked towards the shrine at the center of the citadel. Another lieutenant, Masophet the Black, fell into the toxic mote surrounding the shrine.

Suddenly, a red linen kilt hung before Quel'Anis' face. Out from beneath the kilt appeared four large blue toes. The strong scent of sandalwood and rain filled the air as Quel'Anis raised her head to look up. There before her, stood a towering shamanistic troll. He charged up a lightning bolt and struck the Bloodletter over and over. Disappointed in herself for getting caught up in the moment of surprise, Quel'Anis quickly turned over and shot a deathly arrow into the lieutenant's head. Instantly stunned, the cursed humanoid fell forward. The troll quickly grabbed a hold of Quel'Anis' collar and pulled her up before the lieutenant could hit the ground in her place.

The blood elf and troll stood face to face. Quel'Anis was overwhelmed. Never before had she come so close to a living troll. She only ever knew the defiant and barbaric trolls of the Zeb'Nowa tribe; she often killed to scare their leaders from considering further warfare against her people. But this troll was different. Though nearly two or three feet taller than she, he was smaller than the Zeb'Nowa trolls. His skin was as blue as the sky and his hair, a fiery red which stood up wildly in a tribal Mohawk crown. His tusks jut out viciously and his teeth were razor sharp but his deep blood-red eyes were strangely alluring. He smiled warmly, startling the blood elf and she quickly backed away, nearly tripping over the dead lieutenant behind her.

"Hello, blood elf. Beh needin' any help?" he inquired in a raspy voice. He spoke in Orcish but his island accent was distinctly foreign. Quel'Anis backed even further away. Although it was true that most trolls coincided with the Horde, there were still many tribes that remained independent if not infidel spies to other legions. She ignored his offer and went to release the ranger who hung captive in spider webs. As she reached in her pouch, she realized she was missing the draught.

_(Damnit! I gave it to Ellorei!) _ she cursed herself. The troll came up behind her, "He be needin' an antidote."

Irritated with the troll's presence, Quel'Anis began to forcefully pick up the heavy ranger's body.

"Nah ah! Allow me, lady." The troll said as he took the ranger in one hand and put him over his shoulder. His strength was rather impressive, even frightening. Without a word, Quel'Anis turned and headed back outside and up to the center citadel.

Ellorei had just finished packing up all of her items as she watched Quel'Anis and the stranger, carrying the ranger, come down the hill. She smiled and waved.

"Hello friend! Glad to have the help!" she exclaimed meeting up with them, the lynxes following behind.

"Ellorei, no!" Quel'Anis mouth silently.

"What?"

"Don't encourage him!" she whispered as she passed Ellorei and prepped her weapons. "Do you have the draught?"

"Of course."

"Give it to the ranger. Let's get this quest over with."

The troll laid the ranger on the ground as Ellorei poured the last of the restorative draught into his mouth.

"You're a shaman?" she asked the troll.

"That I be. At your service, blood elf huntah." The troll bowed his head at her.

"It was you!" she said suddenly excited, "You killed Knuckerlot near the Dead Scar and –."

"And attacked me in the southern citadel!" Quel'Anis imposed as she drank a healing elixir.

"Attacked ya?" the troll began to laugh, "I was helpin' ya. You was knocked down by deh Masophet mage. I killed'em for ya, mon. I saved ya!" The troll explained as he helped the blood elf ranger to his feet.

Still rather startled, Ranger Vedoran stood and shook the troll's hand, more out of vulnerable fear than out of graciousness.

"I shall return to Tranquillien with news of your heroics. I am in your debt."

Before Quel'Anis could contest, the ranger was off, down the hill, heading for the gates back into the Ghostlands.

"And your name, hero?" Ellorei jested as she pulled her quiver of arrows over her shoulder.

"Ku'Mari, son of Zim'Boya of tha Darkspear tribe. And ya ladies' names be…?"

"Ellorei Stormcrest." Ellorei curtsied and pointed to Quel'Anis, "and my frigid hunter companion is Quel'Anis Sereais." She came close to Ku'Mari and whispered, "It'll take some time, but she can be quite lovely once you get to know her."

"Enough with the formalities. Let's complete this mission and return to Janeda at the Sanctum." Quel'Anis snapped.

Ellorei shrugged and smiled at Ku'Mari as she passed Quel'Anis and headed for the tower. She whistled for Lune, whom with Dreakai was introducing themselves to Ku'Mari by licking his hands. He laughed and petted the lynxes before they ran off to their masters. Quel'Anis stood sternly before the troll with her arms crossed.

"You may help us if you wish, but I have questions for you once we return to the Sanctum of the Sun." she turned and followed Ellorei who led the way. Ku'Mari stood for a moment and watched the girls head onward. He smiled, "Intelligent, beautiful and cranky as ah crocklisk! I LOVE that in ah woman!" And with that, he followed the elves into the Temple of the Damned.

After killing off the wraiths at the entrance, the girls crept quietly down opposite sides of the tower's halls, their lynxes each attacking necromancers at the end of the path. They met at the center of the tower where a set of stairs led further down to the main corridor.

**"**_**Two young hunters enter my tower. You dare to challenge me? Is this the best the Sin'Dorei has to offer?"**_ The booming voice of Dar'Khan's laugher resonated throughout the temple. Lightning immediately struck Ellorei causing her to fall helpless to the ground. As she tried hard to breathe through the electrical shocks, an oncoming necromancer and sorceress charged up more lightning attacks. Lune did her best to keep them away, snapping and clawing at them while Ku'Mari attacked them with his own lightning spells. Quel'Anis had made her way down the stairs and caught a perfect shot at Dar'Khan's heart. The deathly blue blood elf was channeling a curse for her but she was able to interrupt it with an arrow into his chest. A skeletal minion slashed at her face and chest tearing her vest open and the wounds immediately purged blood. Quel'Anis fell to the ground, pressing her hand against the gash on her chest. Dreakai attacked the skeleton at once, snatching away one of its arms so as to distract it from his master. Quickly shaking the pain, Quel'Anis shot four more damaging arrows into Dar'Khan's body, but he seemed un-phased to the attacks as he charged a shadow bolt attack upon her. Quel'Anis grew nauseous and went slightly blind by the dark attack. She could feel the blood pulsing painfully through her body as she struggled to aim another arrow at Dar'Khan's head.

Ellorei and Ku'Mari had just broken through the small mob of minions as Dar'Khan destroyed Quel'Anis' shot. As Ellorei fell to the ground weak and ill from the cursed shadow attacks, Lune solely came after the dark leader. Ku'Mari looked down at the injured blood elves and saw their desperation. He knew this was the biggest battle they had ever experienced.

_(And it won't be deh last!)_ He stood in the center of the room and casted three totems, each of different elements that surrounded the corridor. A healing totem dropped beside Ellorei. Witnessing this impressive prep for an attack, she felt the encouragement to stand back up and aim her crossbow at Dar'Khan as Quel'Anis aimed her bow from the floor.

Dar'Khan sneered at the group, **"**_**You are all FOOLS! Killing me will NOT be the end of the Scourge! Another will rise and take my place! They will remember how I allowed Arthas and his minions into Quel'Thalas! They will remember how I poisoned these lands! They will-…**_**"** two arrows shot into either sides of his head as the elemental attacks took their torturing toll on his weakened body. The lynxes backed away from the fallen body as smoke arose from his acidic blood.

Ellorei fell to the ground once more, out of sheer exhaustion. "Well, we know how you killed Knuckerlot, now." She laughed as she healed and replenished herself. Quel'Anis firmly grabbed onto Dar'Khan's head and severed it from his body with her dagger. Ku'Mari raised his arms calling the totems to return to him. He then casted an additional healing spell on each of the elves and sat down to revitalize himself. They were amazed at his expansive magic abilities for such a young-looking troll.

Cheerful once more, Ellorei hopped up and climbed the stairs heading out of the tower. She shouted back to her companions, "Come on! Let's get back to the Sanctum of the Sun to receive our rewards! I wanna celebrate!" Lune followed happily behind. Ku'Mari began to follow but was stopped by a still rather bitter Quel'Anis.

"You and I will have business to attend to when we get back, troll." She shoved Dar'Khan's bloody head into a bag and tied it on her back. She was so busy being angry and suspicious that she did not notice her torn vest hanging open, slightly revealing the bloody gash between her breasts. Ku'Mari smiled and reached forward. Before Quel'Anis could block him, he tied the torn threads of her vest back together.

"Be sure to get dat cut cleaned up. Its lookin' pretty bad." He said as he headed up the stairs and out of the temple. Quel'Anis crossed her arms covering over her chest as her face turned hot red. She couldn't tell whether she was embarrassed, angry or blushing… perhaps all of them. The mix of feelings left her confused and she ran up the stairs and rushed past the troll to catch up behind Ellorei, with Dreakai following behind.

They crept out of Deatholme quietly, knowing that if news got out of the tower of Dar'Khan's death, the entire dark city of beasts and demons would have at them within moments. They were able to get passed the gates unnoticed and headed north for the Sanctum of the Sun.

Heroes recruited

Dawn was that of a subtle one in the Ghostlands and bluish-white sunlight peaked timidly through the trees to reveal secrets the forest never told at night. The three heroes were plentifully rewarded gold and silver and were appraised by the unity of the Sanctum of the Sun.

"Please rest in the comfort of this place. Surely you must be tired after such an excursion." The archaist Janeda offered to them.

"Oh, that would be lovely, but we must return to our mentor, Kaendris, in Tranquillien to report the good news."

The two hunters and the shaman troll reached the small, broken down village and brought forth the head of Dar'Khan Drathir to their mentor.

At first, shocked by these young blood elves unthought-of success, Magister Kaendris quickly regained composure.

"I am thoroughly impressed, young hunters. You have reassured me that you two are completely prepared to fight for our greater cause. With this vile traitor gone, it shall not be long before we've reclaimed our lands and our greatness is restored once again. I was wrong to have doubted your abilities…I sincerely apologize. Please accept these new weapons as rewards for your success. Think of them as a graduation gift.." Kaendris smiled at his pupils as he retrieved two weapons from a valuable chest.

"Ellorei, that cross bow is your favorite, I've seen, but it has caused you complications with the speed of your attacks. Take the Farstrider's Long bow. Its speed and grace will aid you in accuracy of attacks and will, more so, keep your enemies at bay." Ellorei was ecstatic as she received the rich mahogany-carved long bow with the name Farstrider carved into the body.

"My aim will be as good as yours, now, Quel'Anis." She teased.

"Yes, Quel'Anis. Your aim is sharp and your speed is spectacular. Many of the undead merchants of Tranquillien have jested with me that you have been wasted as a hunter and should have chosen the assassin rogue's path instead." Kaendris laughed. "Nevertheless, your bow and arrow are deadly and your dagger is vicious. Now it is time for a new trial. I would never ask a hunter to put down their bow, but I would like to see you become a well-rounded fighter." He handed her a long staff. "This is the Staff of the Sun. More likely to be given to a mage, I feel it will strengthen your magic abilities and advance your approaches in defense; an area you _must_ adhere to a bit more than you have. Your ability to focus and zero in on targets is wonderful. Now learn to be well aware of all that is around you."

Taking his criticism harshly, Quel'Anis coldly thanked her mentor and strapped the staff to her back. As she headed outside, Kaendris turned to Ku'Mari. Quel'Anis turned and hid behind the entrance wall to overhear their conversation.

"As for you, friend of the Horde, it appears my weapons are far too low in power for your uses. My gratitude goes to you in aiding us in our cause. It is rare to find Horde members from Kalimdor coming into our territory to help us." Kaendris came to Ku'Mari and handed him a small bag of gold.

"Helpin' you means helpin' us, Magister. I been sent heah to scout for new members for our raidin' party. Mah leader is Teak Hawk of deh Barrens. We been questin' and fightin' to build up strength to defeat our enemies at Razorfen Kraul. Right now, they be too strong for us. Teak Hawk sent me here to find hunters to balance out our group. She believes that the minds and notions of all allying races will help round out our strengths and weaknesses."

Ellorei joined Quel'Anis behind the entrance wall and they popped their heads in to hear the conversation a bit clearer.

"So he's a recruiter… a talent scout." Quel'Anis stated bitterly.

"Oh don't sound so miserable, Quel'Anis. This is our ticket into the missions of Kalimdor! We'll get to meet tauren and other trolls and goblins and fight night elves and see lands we'd never imagine seeing before! Ku'Mari wants _us_ to join him in a major raid and he's much more experienced than we… I mean look how quickly he took down Knuckerlot. The Ghostlands rangers have been trying to take that bastard down for months!" Ellorei's argument was convincing but Quel'Anis was inevitably stubborn.

"I don't trust him. My father's companions always told me since his death: They will serve to you better than any companion ever could, but you must _always _watch your back with a troll! They are conniving creatures… it's in their blood!"

"Your father was double-crossed by a troll… one particular troll. That does not make them all conniving and untrustworthy monsters! Dar'Khan was a blood elf and _he _betrayed his own kind."

"That troll killed my father! I saw it happen!" Quel'Anis' voice began to tremble as she thought back to the day, the troll her father once called "friend" betrayed him. She remembered the flash of blood and the troll's evil eyes as he grinned, bearing his sharp brown teeth. She quickly shook the thought and stepped away for a moment.

Ellorei stood by her friend. "I know what happened to your father was terrible, and I'm sorry that he died. But that was many years ago. You can't keep building up this shell against everyone in discrimination or you'll never get anywhere. Sometimes you are given no choice but to trust people. Its okay to be on your guard but you can't just isolate yourself from them all the time. In becoming a great adventurer… you just can't do that." Ellorei waited in hopes that her words had sunk in.

"We just met him. We have no idea what he's capable of. I refuse to trust him."

"Have it your way, you stubborn nag! But I'm going with him to Kalimdor and becoming a strong, proud hunter of the blood elves for the sake of the Horde!" Ellorei finished her argument and walked away, calling Lune to her side. Suddenly feeling helpless, Quel'Anis looked to her pet for comfort and support. But Drea'kai felt it appropriate to side with Ellorei in the argument and ran to catch up with her.

"I'm the one who feeds you, dammit!" she called out to him, but the lynx did not listen and continued to follow his companion and her master. Quel'Anis turned back around to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"I am very glad to hear this news, Ku'Mari. I assure you that Quel'Anis and Ellorei's abilities will be of great aid to your band. They will advance quickly as they always have under my training." He handed the bag, which withheld Dar'Khan's head, back to Ku'Mari. "Please give this to the girls to take to Reagent Lord Lor'themar Theron, our prince and protector of Silvermoon City. Inform him that the rest of this traitor's lieutenants have also been slain and that Deatholme's power has been weakened and put into question."

Ku'Mari nodded and took the bag.

"I must ask one more thing of you, please take good care of pupils. Protect them in their low-leveled ages for they are still quite young and know nothing of the world beyond Quel'Thalas. They still have much to learn."

"I will make them my first priority. Ya take care, mon." Ku'Mari bowed and headed for the archway. He met eyes with Quel'Anis who was still peeping in. She suddenly realized she had been noticed and quickly disappeared. Ku'Mari smiled.

"Oh, I must advise you." Kaendris added before Ku'Mari could exit. "Quel'Anis is very bright and quite strong. But she can be extremely stubborn and quite icy at times. Forgive our race… this attitude is quite common amongst our youth. Do what you can to teach her all that you know and be adamant about it."

"Doncha worry, mon. I be usin' meh troll charm!" He smiled and waved good bye to the Magister who laughed at his joke as he left.

He bought a few needed items for the road and sat in the grass while packing his equipment away. Quel'Anis approached with her arms crossed.

"Okay, look. Ellorei and I will be of great aid to your group, I am sure. And we may be young, but we are _not_ fools and I'll be damned to let a troll lead us into some twisted trap! So we will accompany you to Kalimdor, but if you think you will be able to pull anything on us at anytime, than you are _dead_ wrong! It's no mystery… I don't like you…I don't trust you… and I won't let you get anything over on me or my companion. Got it, troll?" Her words were cold and viciously defensive. But Ku'Mari simply smiled and answered, "Okie, dokie, Kellani."

Quel'Anis' face grew hot with anger, "Its Quel'Anis… Quel…Anis. It is an inherited name of the Highborne elves and I will not have you mangle it with your hopeless island jive!" she snapped. Ku'Mari burst into laughter as she stormed off, headed for the inn.

Once they were well rested, Ku'Mari, Quel'Anis and Ellorei headed up the road towards Eversong Woods. An older female blood elf, wearing a long beautiful violet gown stood in the middle of the stone road as if she were waiting for them; her hands held tightly to her chest.

"I was afraid you had gone already. Please…please, I ask that you take this necklace to the Undercity. My sister lives there. If you wear it, she will, no doubt, take notice to it. It will remind her that she still has love in Quel'Thalas." The blood elf's face was aged with sadness and stained with tears.

"Not to worry." Quel'Anis assured her feeling quite odd putting the necklace on. As the three travelers continued on their way, the blood elf faded into the shadows of the mist.

Dark Lady and the Undercity

Ellorei walked ahead with the two lynxes, expressing her excitement in their quest.

"Silvermoon City, ooooh I can't wait! I've got plenty of money now. I'm going straight to the auction house to see what's up for sale!"

"Ellorei, you know it's better to find items as you travel. The auction house always carries such expensive supplies. And every seller believes in selling his or her armor for nothing lower than five gold, nowadays! Its theft, I tell you!" Quel'Anis protested, trying to catch up with the peppy blonde blood elf. As she thought about it, she realized how rarely she had the chance to visit the glorious city of Silvermoon. She was usually only summoned there for hunters' meetings or to advance her skills in leatherworking. Most of the time, she and Ellorei were required to remain in the Ghostlands.

As they crossed the bridge to Eversong woods, the dark shadowy Ghostlands' trees gave way to golden sunlight and new trees, which towered over them, shimmering in shades of light green, gold and red. The grass was brighter and the air seemed lighter. It was truly a beautiful forest and seemed more magical than its haunted neighbor as the sound of a harp and cello could be heard echoing all throughout the glimmering foliage.

"This sure is nice compared to the deserts of the Barrens. Ain't nottin' to look at out there." Ku'Mari said as he took in his surroundings. "But Stranglethorn Vale on tha other hand…now dat's a place to live!" Quel'Anis turned to the troll and felt a stab of sudden distrust hit her stomach as she recalled her father's betrayer mentioning it often.

"Stranglethorn Vale? Isn't that a jungle?" Ellorei asked turning back.

"It's a poisonous, wild jungle, infested with powerfully brutal animals like crocklisks and raptors. It's also overly populated with multiple barbaric troll tribes." Quel'Anis explained.

Ku'Mari laughed. "Yep. Deh tribes out there are as bad a they get. Some are even cannibalistic. They eat'cha alive out there! But there is an ally tribe I would like to visit one day though. My broddah was accepted into it and I wanna visit him one-ah-these days."

They reached the towering walls of Silvermoon City by late noon and headed straight for the castle. Ku'Mari looked about in awe at the lovely towering pillars and long-flowing crimson flags boasting the strong pride of the blood elves and their beloved Sunwell. For a city that was once demolished and a race that had been nearly wiped out, Ku'Mari could not help but display his admiration for a people that refused to die out in the shadow of the Burning Legion. Although a very formal and isolating people, the blood elves were a remarkably intelligent kind. However, their sole addiction to their magic source, the ever-glowing Sunwell, gave them a weakness to mark. He found this desperate need to feed from the power source rather disturbing, considering the race's proper sense of etiquette. Lost deep in thought, Ku'Mari found that the girls had disappeared. As he neared the auction house, he found Quel'Anis dragging Ellorei out by her long pointy ear.

"I just want to get that woolen vest! It's only eighty silver. And I need soul dust for my enchanting craft!" Ellorei whined as she stumbled onto the brick way.

"You'll find enchanting items along the way. Now come on. We must get to Lord Lorthemar Theron.

"Ya need any help, Ellorei?" Ku'Mari asked playfully.

"No, she does this all the time."

"Help her and your big blue ear will be between my other fingers!" Quel'Anis threatened as they walked. Ku'Mari did his best to hold back a dirty comment as he followed the elves to the castle of Sunfury Spire; the hall of the leaders and original fortress of the great Sunwell.

Standing at the center of the hall of Sunfury Spire, the great Lord Lorthemar held an important discussion with his lieutenant and general of Quel'Thalas military defense. The general caught eye of the young travelers as they approached the trio.

"What business have you here?" He snapped. Ellorei stopped in her tracks and bowed at the general, but Quel'Anis would show him no adherence of authority. She walked right past him, stood and bowed before the prince.

"Lord Lorthemar Theron, we bring a gift from Deatholme of the Ghostlands." She spoke sternly as she handed the powerful leader the bag withholding the head of Dar'Khan. He revealed the head and looked to the young blood elf in astonishment.

"It cannot be!" the general gasped as he and the lieutenant stared in disbelief.

The prince looked the young female blood elf up and down, "_You_ have done this?"

"_We _have, my lord. Ellorei Stormcrest and I. Quel'Anis Sereais."

Ellorei cleared her throat and hit Quel'Anis on the back,

"…and Ku'Mari of the Darkspear Tribe." Quel'Anis added with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"And what has happened to the traitor's lieutenants?"

"They are slain, my lord."

Lord Lorthemar turned and paced slowly as he lightly rubbed his chin in thought. He turned back to the group.

"There were doubts over our capabilities amongst our potential new allies. Of what use could we be to the Horde when perceived as unable to handle our own problems here at home?" He turned and slowly walked the untouched throne at the end of the corridor and turned back to the group again. "This changes everything. No longer will our power be questioned. We will be able to join the Horde as equals!" he exclaimed. He stood in thought for a moment more before heading to his desk and pulling out a scroll. He wrote furiously and when he finished, the scroll was folded and wrapped into a special envelope. He then came and handed it to Quel'Anis who put it in her satchel.

"Take that letter to Sylvannas of the Forsaken. She's already on our side but the news of Dar'Khan's death will surely be music to her ears. Prepare for a long trip. One I'm sure you know quite well, troll. If all goes well, she will send you to Orgimmar to speak with Thrall, leader of the Horde."

The blood elf hunters' eyes lit up at Sylvannas' name and they happily bowed to their leader as they began to follow Ku'Mari.

"Farewell young heroes…" Lorthemar said. "Remember the Sunwell!"

The trio bowed once more to the prince and headed up a ramp that led to a back corridor. A large red glowing globe sat in the center of the room atop a small platform. The blood elves followed Ku'Mari onto the platform and he began to wave his hands over the globe.

"What is this? I've never seen one before." Ellorei inquired examining the globe. The girls felt their bodies grow light and within a flash, they were in a stone chamber staring at the same red globe.

"A transport globe. Lady Sylvannas agreed to have them made a couple a years ago. Keeps close ties to either city." Ku'Mari explained as he headed out of the chamber into a cool and dreary-looking court yard. The girls followed him keeping attentive to their new surroundings. He led them into broken down castle down a long hall into a center corridor.

"This place held royalty. Who used to live here?" Ellorei asked catching up to Ku'Mari who travelled rather quickly for the blood elves.

"Dis be the castle of Lordaeron. Past kingdom of the humans, but it's all in ruin now."

They made their way down a set of stone stairs only to be confronted by two obese undead creatures resembling the Scourge's overseers, Luzurad and Knuckerlot. The girls quickly withdrew their weapons, ready to shoot.

"Nah, nah, ladies. Deez are exterior guards to the entrance of the Undacity." The large and obese zombies parted a way for the trio nodding as they passed. They made their way into a small room and stood in the center.

The girls looked about in confusion.

"So where is the Undercity?" Ellorei asked. Ku'Mari smiled as the wall behind them sealed shut and the floor began to lower.

"Undah…silly blood elf."

Ellorei was in an inquisitive mood and stood close before Quel'Anis examining the necklace she had been given.

"Hey, what are you doing, Ellorei?"

"She should have given it to me." Ellorei pouted childishly, "I'm the apprentice jewel crafter…is this sapphire? It's beautiful!" She turned the necklace over and suddenly gasped.

"What is it?!" Quel'Anis asked startled.

"What's wrong?" Ku'Mari came closer.

"There's an inscription on the back of this necklace… it says: to Sylvannas, love always, Alleria." The girls stared at each other in bewilderment.

"Who is Alleria?" Ku'Mari scratched his head.

"Sylvannas' sister." Both girls proclaimed.

"That woman in the road…I can't believe it!" Quel'Anis gasped as she grew quite nervous wearing the jeweled necklace. Both girls remained silent until they reached the lower level and exited the stone elevator. They came down the ramped hallway into the center of the massive dungeon. The Undercity was a massive stone tomb surrounded by an acidic green mote. Astonishingly overpopulated, the undead scurried about, marketing, buying, heckling and bargaining all kinds of trade goods. The group passed a small green goblin at one of the market rooms who shouted out offers.

"Color? Wash? Cut? I can do'em all for only twenty silver!"

"Twenty silver? Bargain!" Ellorei squealed as she headed inside. Before she could take a seat, both Quel'Anis and Ku'Mari had her by either ear and dragged her away. They headed from level to level, going deeper into the dungeon. Once they reached the Royal Quarter, they entered a stone pathway that led down to the deepest point of the city. They reached a wide courtroom surround with guards and at the center stood a massive Fel creature and a pale blue blood elf, Lady Sylvannas Windrunner.

"Lady Sylvannas!" Quel'Anis gasped as she grew nervous.

"Lady….", Ellorei was so excited she could not even come to finish speaking. They slowly approached the great leader of the Forsaken Undead.

She was a beautiful blood elf, with shimmering white hair, although her undead banshee soul had turned her skin grayish blue and her eyes glowed red with blood. Her black bone armor looked powerful, and her large black crossbow was quite intimidating. She carried a cold stone glare in her eyes until she spotted the blood elves approaching.

"What do you want? State your business with the Lady Sylvannas, quickly-." A guard snapped at the group but was briefly interrupted by the dark queen.

"Ah!" She exclaimed somewhat cheerfully. "Visitors from Quel'Thalas! What news do you bring?"

Quel'Anis handed the queen Lord Lor'themar's letter. She read it carefully with a furrowed brow.

"It is done then. The bastard finally got what he deserved" She paused as she released the bitter look from her face and continued to read. Then she stopped to take a closer look at the blood elves and the troll that stood afar.

"You did this, yourselves? An impressive feat indeed! With the help of an ally you blood elves have proved that your race remains worthy." She continued reading, "I see that Lor'themar has additional news that will greatly improve his relations with Thrall." She looked out at Quel'Anis and Ellorei standing before her, attentively. Her eyes grew sad as her voice turned solemn. "Ladies, I have not lost any love for my homeland or its people, as you should know. I've fought tooth and nail for Silvermoon to be allowed a place beside Undercity and Orgrimmar at the negotiating table. This letter should silence any opposition." She folded the letter up, placed it in the envelope and clipped a metal seal over the back. The she handed it back to Quel'Anis.

"Take it to Thrall in Orgrimmar. As leader of the Horde, he will have the final say on accepting your race's pledge. That seal is my own personal endorsement. Take the Zepplin to Duotar. I'm sure your friend here will be glad to lead the way." She looked to Ku'Mari who nodded in respect.

"Go quickly." Lady Sylvannas shooed the group off but caught a glimpse of something and snatched at Quel'Anis chest. She got a hold onto the necklace Quel'Anis wore and drew her close.

"What have you there? That necklace looks familiar. Give it here!" She ripped it from Quel'Anis' neck and examined it closely.

"I apologize, my lady. I had forgotten. The necklace… it is yours." Quel'Anis took a step back as she bowed her head for a moment.

"It can't be!" the lady whispered in astonishment. "I thought it was lost forever!" Tears began to well up in her eyes only to dart back to Quel'Anis and they thinned into a vicious glare. Her tone grew sharp and cruel. "You thought this would amuse me, did you? … Do you think that I long for a time before I was the queen of the Forsaken?!" She threw the necklace at Quel'Anis' feet as the young blood elf looked up to her sadly.

"Like you, it means _nothing _to me… Alleria Windrunner is a long _dead_ memory!" Her voice broke as she turned her back on the blood elves. "Remove yourselves from my presence!" were her final words. Ellorei, her hands cupped over her mouth and in tears, slowly backed away. Ku'Mari placed his hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

Quel'Anis picked up the necklace and stood still for a moment. The courtroom was silent in hesitation. Then Quel'Anis began to sing the Lament of the Highbourne with a soft, beautiful voice. Ku'Mari suddenly found himself in a trance, his eyes locked on the little blood elf. Ellorei drew away her hand from her mouth and began to sing as well, gradually approaching her companion.

The Dark Queen of the Forsaken slowly turned around and came close to the girls. She finally joined in. Her voice was glittering, over the already lovely voices of the two blood elves. Two banshees, who remained Lady Sylvannas' advisors came up behind their queen and gently chimed in with harmonies. The song was enchanting but very sad and frightfully haunting as it echoed through the walls of the Undercity. All inhabitants and visitors alike stood still, in complete silence as they listened to the beautiful and tragic song. Tears trickled down the cold cheeks of the lovely Dark Queen of the Forsaken; once the head ranger of Silvermoon City, the one who stopped Arthas from destroying the Sunwell, who fought and gave her all but failed her people. Tortured, murdered and cursed by Arthas, the wretched Lich King.

Quel'Anis gently placed the necklace back into Sylvannas' hand. She bowed with the upmost respect for her role model and left with the others as the queen's voice faded at the last sad words of the song.

Into Orgrimmar to the War Cheif

"Follow me, ladies." Ku'Mari insisted as they headed back up into the central part of the city.

Ellorei dried the tears from her cheeks and sniffled. "Where do we go from here? Where is Duotar?"

"Across deh seas to the continent Kalimdor, home of the orcs, tauren, trolls and… of course, night elves." Ku'Mari explained as they reached the surface level and left the castle. Past the courtyard and out of the entrance way, they found two small towers not far in the distance. "Come on, ladies. We gotta get up to deh Zepplin before it takes off!" He led the way down a stone path and up a hill to into the left tower. They made their way up the old wooden spiral stair case to a poorly rigged deck where undead priest and terrifying black armored blood elf stood. Ku'Mari nodded as he stood beside them. Ellorei stared in wonder at the mysterious dark warrior. Quel'Anis felt her skin chill standing beside the cold warrior. She turned slightly to get a look at him. He was completely covered in black iron armor that emitted frost and his immense sword that hung unsheathed on his back looked as if it were made of solid ice. His face was lovely and his hair a silky black. But his eyes glowed a racially unfamiliar blue. Ellorei came close to Ku'Mari and whispered into his ear.

"Ku'Mari, what is he?"

"He is a Death Knight."

"Death Knight?" Ellorei repeated as Quel'Anis turned to listen to Ku'Mari.

"Horde membahs and Alliance membahs alike who have sold dere souls to gain a piece of Arthas' great power. He's remained incased in ice for a long time but many people believe he's gotten free and his powers be growin by the day. Dark Knights wield his power because it is considered deh strongest on Azeroth."

"Is he alive?"

"Undead in a sense..deh are nearly immortal. Be weary anytime ya see one… Alliance race or Horde. Deh on nobody's side but there own!"

The girls turned back to the death night and stared in awe at his frosty power. Sensing their attention, the blood elf smiled wickedly and began to laugh.

"Not to worry little ones." His voice was unreal, as if three entities talked all in one. "I have no reason to kill you. So you two get your chance to choose real power one day soon." The giant Zeppelin blimp coasted in and hovered at the foot of the deck. A short little green goblin stepped up to the entrance and shouted. "Zeppelin arrives at Tirisfall Glades! Next heading to Orgrimmar three minutes!"

The cold death night and the silent priest headed on the ship first and Ku'Mari and the girls followed behind. Many little goblins bustled about as they cleaned, repaired and checked the zeppelin for issues. They had strange, squawky little voices as they cursed out to each other while they worked. Quel'Anis and Ellorei ran to the head of the helm to sit and watch the view ahead of them in excitement. Never before had they rode in an airship. As the ship took off, they passed over the endless pine trees of the eerie and rather dreary Tirisfall Glades. Quel'Anis looked back to find that another undead man, covered in a black hooded cloak had made it onto the ship without her noticing. He was a shady looking character, though the others were no less so, and he seemed to be in an awfully friendly and familiar conversation with Ku'Mari. They turned and caught her suspicious glare. Her green eyes glowed sharply at Ku'Mari.

"Something pretty over there has got a death mark out on you, kid." The undead stranger jested. "You better watch your back. Looks like she believes you're the enemy." They turned away.

"You be caraful wit ya words, mon. Kellani's got deh eyes of a hawk, deh ears of a fox and an aim like Lady Sylvannas."

"Really? Think she'll be good with crowd control? You can tell she's got the attitude for it."

"Well she still gotta learn zero-range defense."

"You're the best at that, kid. I'm sure she'll loosen up to learn a thing or two from you yet."

Quel'Anis only vaguely picked up a few words from their conversation, but knew for sure they spoke of her and it bothered her tremendously. More than her discretion towards the troll, Quel'Anis was concerned for the well being of her companion and herself. She knew they were young had come from an isolated land that few others bothered to venture into. She also understood that many in the open world would try to take advantage of their inexperience but she would not have for it.

_(I refuse to be made a fool by those with the advantage. Especially by a cocky blue troll!) _Her thoughts remained steadfast in her mind.

The winds changed as the air became thin and dry and the sky went from blue to deep gold. Orange rocky plateaus jut high up from the dusty plains and wild creatures romped about boldly in the open.

"Zeppelin has arrived in Duotar, Orgrimmar. Five minutes until departure for Trisfal Glades and the Undercity!" One of the goblin mechanics announced. A tremendous black steed suddenly appeared on the ship, the death knight already mounted. He aided his ally, and swiftly pulled the priest onto the horse and they galloped off of the ship, past the wooden platform and onto a more volatile looking zeppelin ship. Snowflakes fluttered onto the blood elves faces as they watched the powerful Horde members leave.

"Come on, ladies. We almost there." Ku'Mari said as he and the undead rogue passed the girls and headed down a spiral stair case. The group traveled up a long dirt road to a massive stone wall lined with wooden pikes made from tree stalks. Adventurers of all ages and all experience levels dueled affront the city gates, some for play, some for lessons, and others just for showing off. They passed through the towering hall of the gates into the core of the city. Orgrimmar was vast and booming with merchants, military and travelers briskly passing this way and that. Many adventurers stood atop the central bank, preparing for grand battles and raids, clad in various forms of powerful armor and wielding the most amazing of weapons. The girls stood within the archway before the city, gawking in amazement. Never before had they seen such a population, mixed of so many races, ages, and classes of kind.

"Ellorei, if you wanted to shop and trade, this will be the place to do so!" Quel'Anis managed to say.

A bear roared ferociously, as it barreled past the blood elves and transformed into a Tauren leaving them even more astounded. Ku'Mari laughed as he pushed the girls onward, into the city.

The girls hesitantly made their way down the stone path until a large auction house sign appeared clear in the distance. Ellorei squealed with excitement as she grabbed Quel'Anis and dragged her on towards the sign.

Ku'Mari and the rogue met up in the center of the city with a brawny and well armored orc, amongst others.

"Cha wit Teak Hawk, mon?"

The bulky but goofy orc nodded, "I fight for the she-tauren."

"Alright, broddah, welcome to deh party. Now we gotta real tank, mon…" Ku'Mari looked apologetically to the rogue who shook his head in insult. "Sorry, Garrett… ya know I wasn't tryin' tah-."

"Watch your words, voodoo boy." Garrett threatened jokingly.

"Nah but deh real deal will be deez blood elves I picked up, mon." As Ku'Mari began to brag about his "treasure of ah find" and described how beautiful and well skilled the naïve blood elves were, two plum colored hands covered his eyes and a raspy female voice interrupted him.

"Of course, no puny blood elf could comparah to deh beauty of ah troll!" The three males spun around to find a tall, lovely female troll standing before them. Her wild blue hair was heavily braided and matched her sapphire mage robes appropriately. She grinned wickedly, bearing her short, slim tusks.

"Oh absolutely, Mikal'wah. Who could resist that feisty seductive attitude? And let's face it, female trolls have all the fullest of assets when it come to the goods!" Garrett said as he smacked her muscular bottom.

"Ah! Garrett if only ya wasn't undead an' rottin', I could beh matin' wit ya fah hours!" The troll giggled.

Garrett laid on his charm and flattery to the point of obvious smothering, but the female troll ate it up, none the less. Ku'Mari rolled his eyes. He did not mind pride or cockiness, but extreme vanity and an overly inflated ego were of no interest to him. These were the flaws he saw in Mikal'wah, and looking back on the past, regretted realizing them so late.

"Whata ya doin' heah, Mikal'wah?" he asked somewhat sternly.

"Same ting as you… waitin' for Teak Hawk. I've joined deh group. You'll beh needin' a mage tah keep yah heads out of deh clouds and ya feet out of deh mud!" She proclaimed proudly. Ku'Mari pulled the female troll close to him and she blushed slightly; a curious effect Ku'Mari coincidentally had on females.

"Listen, I got two blood elves I've been required tah take undah mah wing. Don'tcha get green on dem. We don't have room for it in tha group. You undahstand?"

Mikal'wah used the same smile Ku'Mari popularly used when being crafty.

"No worries, mon… no worries." She said slyly.

"Ku'Mari, I'm glad to see you have returned to us, but did you succeed in your mission?" A towering female Tauren inquired softly as she approached.

"But of course, Teak Hawk. Deh gotta take a lettah to Thrall to complete an important quest… but ya know, mon… deh be doin' tha shoppin' ting." He replied as he pointed to the auction house, smiling. Teak Hawk nodded and turned to the orc.

"I see you two have met Barrack, here." Teak Hawk smiled as the orc awkwardly waved at the group. "He will be our main offender and I'm sure he'll take casualties easily."

"And what is your favorite hobby, Barrack?" The undead rogue asked teasingly.

"I like to smash things and skin things and eat food." Barrack answered rather straightforward. Garrett smiled keenly, "You'll fit in just fine, here."

"I'm sure you boys will get along quite well." Teak Hawk said as she began to look around. "Now… to collect our hunters….?" She questioned as she pointed Ku'Mari towards the chatting blood elves as they exited the auction house.

The girls were busy quarreling over a vial of regeneration elixir the auctioneers had claimed to be a Troll Sweat potion. Quel'Anis swiftly snatched the elixir up and shoved it into her bag.

"Hello, ladies. Welcome to Orgrimmar, the capital city of the Horde. I am Teak Hawk. I will be leading the group through our future quests and missions. I was the one who sent Ku'Mari to find you and bring you here to join our team. It is important that we put our skills together and strengthen our abilities in order to become powerful enough to defeat our enemies at Razorfen Kraul. I will explain the details later. I'm sure this is all very new for you, blood elves. Anyhow, I believe _you_ have some important business to complete before you even begin with us. Is that correct?" Teak Hawk pointed down at the letter, rolled up and tied to Quel'Anis's arm. Quel'Anis suddenly remembered the letter she was to deliver to Thrall and what great importance it held. Feeling a bit embarrassed, she quickly handed the letter to Teak Hawk to examine.

"Ku'Mari was right, this is very important. Please follow me, ladies. You are about to meet the leader of the Horde." Teak Hawk led the girls up the road as Ku'Mari caught up to them. They passed through the shadows of the Drag to the far end of the city and in through another corridor that led into the Valley of Wisdom. Numerous guards stood outside a large stone fortress as the group entered. Fire-lit torches surrounded the dark interior corridor and groups of great warriors, shamans, hunters and druids stood about conversing quietly to each other over tactics. Not one seemed to notice the low leveled group walking down the hall to meet the great leader. They reached the end of the corridor to find the great war chief seated with his chin resting under his fist. He stared straight out, deep in thought as if no one were around.

"You'll find it difficult to keep, let alone, receive his attention, so you must be quick with your message." Teak Hawk advised as she handed the letter to Quel'Anis. The blood elf straightened her posture and held her head high as she approached the gigancitc green orc.

_(Walk with pride! You are representing the Blood Elf race!)_ She reminded herself sternly as she stood before him. Not for one moment did he take notice to her and she began to feel rather estranged. Many other advisors and militants stood about carrying on conversations around them. Quel'Anis could feel her face grow hot as the orc seemed to be staring right at her! She finally cleared her throat loudly and caught his attention.

"Thrall, leader of the Horde. I come bearing news from Quel'Thelas. A message from Lord Lor'themar, sir." She proclaimed more annoyed than nervous anymore. The whole room's attention went straight to her as Thrall shook his head and looked down at the petite blood elf.

"Be quick, blood elf, I have no time for the formalities of your race."

She swiftly handed over the letter and he opened it and began to read. "Sylvannas is a persistent one. So she's sent some of Silvermoon's own champions… how does this change anything?" He continued to read the letter, pinching at the hairs on his chin. He looked down at Quel'Anis who stood attentive and as still as a statue.

"Your people have suffered a great betrayal by the Alliance and now you have defeated a powerful Scourge leader at the footsteps of your home."

Ku'Mari and Ellorei stepped up and stood beside Quel'Anis, awaiting the great orc's next words. There was a respectful silence in the room as everyone awaited his decision. "Your worthiness is no longer in question." Quel'Anis smiled with gratefulness as Ellorei cheered aloud. "It is now apparent that you need us as we shall need you. I shall return a letter to Lord Lor'themar telling him I have received his message loud and clear." The war chief crushed the letter in his hand and stood before the trio. "Welcome to the Horde, elves." He said as he extended his gigantic hand as Quel'Anis and Ellorei proudly and graciously shook it as firmly as they could.

Ku'Mari nodded to the war chief and gave the thumbs up to Teak Hawk. The blood elves bowed to the leader and headed with the others back out into the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Trouble in the Valley

"I am very happy for you both. You have made a great advancement for your race." Teak Hawk congratulated them as they walked back through the drag. "I know I may be rushing things a bit but I must ask. Now that you two are officially a part of the Horde, are you also prepared to join our team and the responsibilities tied to it?"

Ecstatic with the day's events, Ellorei answered for both of them.

"We're ready for anything, Teak Hawk!"

Despite her mistrust in the smiling troll behind them, Quel'Anis silently nodded and agreed. Teak Hawk smiled warmly, "Then come with me and you shall meet the rest of our party." The girls followed the tauren back to the center of the city where masses of adventurers prepared for raids and recruited for missions. Ku'Mari treaded not far behind as Quel'Anis made quick glances back at him.

"Are ya in need of somting', Kellani?" He asked politely.

"Nothing. And its Quel…Anis. Separate the two." She snapped crudely.

"But, Kellani, its one name."

"Its _Quel'Anis. _Quel… Anis…eergh! Trolls!" She complained. Frustrated, she turned back to Ellorei who held back from laughing.

"It's just his dialect, Kellani. Ya know, man! It sounds like Kay-lah-nee!" Ellorei laughed.

Quel'Anis was furious now and she huffed recalling her father's betrayer

calling her 'Kellani' as a child.

"_Yah know what kellani'wa means, don'tcha, Kellani? It means ya easily taken. I'ma take yaway tah Stranglethorn Vale an keep ya to mehself."_ He had told her as he held onto her tiny arm. She was too young to understand what he had meant at the time, but knew somehow not to trust him. He was big and ugly with wrinkled green skin and yellow eyes. His teeth were brown and razor sharp and his tusks jutted straight up. She remembered how horrible his breath was when he pulled her close to speak to her and how he seemed to reek of rotted onions and moldy, fermented fruits. She turned and glanced back at Ku'Mari once again. She recalled his presence up-close when they first met. He was nowhere near as wretched in appearance as her father's betrayer had been. He was younger, cleaner, and even somewhat pleasant to the eye. He even smelled rather good as she caught his scent of sandalwood blow past her. But his words were too smooth and tricky and his voice seemed to hiss, like that of a snake. Either way, he was a troll and the characteristics of his race remained his flaw. Quel'Anis continued in deep thought as they reached the bank at the center of the city where the rest of Teak Hawk's crew packed their supplies for their travels.

"Everyone, these ladies are our new additions to the group. They are hunters and they should be able to aid us in long ranged attacks. Perhaps now the healers will be given more time to heal. I've been told that they are exceptional in archery and their pets will be able to add to defense as well." Teak Hawk gestured for the girls to introduce themselves.

"I am Quel'Anis Serais of the Ghostlands, first class hunter…"

"I'm Ellorei Stormcrest of the Ghostlands… second class hunter, but I'm a first class pet trainer. We are proud to say our race has officially become an addition to the Horde and we now gladly stand before you to join your team! We promise to give our all for the whole of the party; to fight and protect… no matter what!" Ellorei proclaimed as she bowed before the group. They all laughed and clapped loudly at the two elves. The blood elves turned red as Quel'Anis hit her companion in the back out of embarrassment.

Garrett came close and took Ellorei's hand, still laughing. "Glad to have ya, missys!" he said as he escorted her to the group. "The name's Garrett Warden of the Forsaken. First class rogue, second hand bandit." He said as he handed Ellorei the Troll Sweat elixir she and Quel'Anis had fought over earlier. Quel'Anis searched herself for the elixir but it was nowhere to be found. She looked up and glared at the rogue with an eyebrow raised. _(Oh he's good!) _Garrett winked at Quel'Anis and turned to the female troll beside him. "And this lovely troll lady would be Miss Mikal'wah Binkwei, if I'm correct? Second class mage-."

"_First_ class!" she corrected him.

"First class?"

"Second class…" Ku'Mari re-corrected as he rolled his eyes at the lying troll mage.

"Second class mage. Beware her magic wrath." Garrett finished jokingly.

"Ya puny blood elves be best tah stay outtah my way!" the troll threatened.

"Fair enough." Quel'Anis answered dryly, not intimidated by the female troll one bit. She was far too small (in comparison to Ku'Mari) and her face was far too pretty for a troll, to be in the least bit threatening. Mikal'wah immediately scowled at the petite blood elf. Garrett stepped in between the line of fire by introducing the big orc standing to his other side.

"This is Barrack Morgash. Our brute strength tanker of the crew."

"I look forward to splitting open heads beside you, elves." The orc said in a deep welcoming voice.

"So what's our first mission?" Ellorei jumped in all eager excitement.

"First we take care of our cloth and armor. We shall need stronger armor as we strengthen and develop our skills. We'll go to the leather-worker, mail specialist for Barrack, and then to a tailor." Teak Hawk explained. They went from shop to shop having weathered armor repaired and weak armor replaced and finished by collecting cloth items at the tailor's shop.

"Whatcha got in mind fer ya company, Tauren?" the old female troll tailor said gathering bolts of cloth.

"Our goal is to reach Razorfen Kraul in a few days. We plan to vanquish what population they hold."

"Ain't ya forgettin' that nasty old hag, the leader of the quillboar tribe. I hear she has a nasty strength in her magic." The old troll warned as she pushed two bolts of wool onto a shelf. "You be needin' something wit magic defense."

"That's what metal is for." Barrack interrupted.

"Only a big warrior oaf would tink so! Magic can get around ya clunky metal!" the old troll exclaimed.

"All ya could use a shirt' ah defense. I know of ah fibah that will suit yah pahty well, but it will not be easy to obtain."

"We're up for the cause, of course." Teak Hawk replied.

"Dere is a small valley that sits just above Astrannar in Ashenvale. Dere, you will find a small tribe of dryads. Deh females stay close in the balley and are referred to as Laughin' Sisters. Abonoxious crittahs, if ya ask me! Half human, part elf, part fawn. They roam about collectin' flowers, connectin' wit nature and giggling. Dey hair is comprised of mana mattah that will work as a good magic defense when weaved together and sewn up. I know a tailor who be excellent at weavin' hair tah fabric. Her name be Kil'Hala. That troll can make straw in tah gold, she be so crafty! Bring the hair to her and I assure you the best robes and tunics you can find in deh Barrens!" the tailor explained and sent the group off.

The party headed out of Orgrimmar, north-west across the Riverfury bridge and past he mountain's edge of Azshara. Quel'Anis noticed the dusty golden gravel of the barrens turn to brown dried grass as withered, dried trees stood along the mountain like a fence. She stared at the growing yellow mountains as they passed to the right of the road.

"Azshara is a desolate land haunted with death, grieiving souls of the past wars and hollow beasts of power; far too great for our abilities." Teak Hawk explained noticing the blood elf's curiosity.

"That is why we prepare cautiously for Razorfen, is it not?"

"Teak Hawk, why is Razorfen such an important feat for us?" Ellorei butt in as Barrack gave his own explanation.

"Quillboar in the Southern Barrens are strong and defiant. Damn feathered pigs! They rule the southern Barrens like barbaric kings when they have no right!"

"They withhold bountiful treasures that will put us well off when we succeed them." Garrett added.

"Everybody talks about deh Razorfen Kraul Quillboar and those who go up against dem have all failed. If we are to defeat dem, we will be acknowledged for a great battle achievement. Our reputation will grow in deh Barrens and we might even impress Thrall." Ku'Mari continued.

"That is why you put this team together, Teak Hawk." Ellorei turned back to the tauren whose eyes looked rather sad.

She sighed and shook her head, "The others have their viable reasons for joining and I am pleased that they have come. But my sole reason for this raid is revenge…justice."

"Really?" Both blood elves turned to Teak Hawk as she explained further.

"My brother and a party of Horde members attacked the village a year ago… and failed. Everyone died. They cleared a good amount of the population's guards, but once they reached the inner caves, they were over taken by foul minions. I plan to avenge my brother and make sure that justice is served to those wretched creatures that rule the thorn lands of Razorfen Kraul!" An angry tear dropped from her eye and Ellorei came close to comfort her. Quel'Anis joined Ellorei at Teak Hawk's side.

"We are here to help you succeed and succeed we shall!" She said in the boldest and most sincere tone. Teak Hawk smiled, "I am very glad Ku'Mari found you blood elves. You will do us well."

Day suddenly became night and the brush grew thick and rich in violet hue. The dry desert air turned cool and moist, quite similar to that of the Ghostlands, yet completely unfamiliar. They had reached the boundaries of Ashenvale.

"Everyone, be on your guard. These are contested lands… enemies could be anywhere. Especially sentinels." Teak Hawk warned.

Garrett shook his head at this statement and a look of sadness came over his face. Teak Hawk though surprised by the undead's reaction looked over it.

The blood elves were drowned in awe at their mystical surroundings. Some how this place hit close to home, yet not at all.

Unable to take her attention away from him for too long, Quel'Anis looked back at Ku'Mari who lagged behind the group. He pulled out a strange elixir and drank it. Unsure whether or not it was her imagination, the blood elf could have sworn that the troll's eyes began to glow a strange amber color and he gritted his teeth as he growled low and quietly.

_(What IS he doing?) _She glared at him and reached for her dagger. Ku'Mari suddenly shook his head and rubbed it as if he had been struck, a look of utter confusion crossing his face. He looked ahead and noticed Quel'Anis watching him and grinned.

"Kellani." He called to her in a taunting tone. The blood elf quickly turned back to face the group as they walked.

"Trolls!" She muttered under her breath.

As the gates of Astrannar began to appear out of the violet mist, Quel'Anis picked up on a strange sound over the hill beyond the road. It was the sound of female voices speaking in unfamiliar tongue and giggling.

"We have reached the Dryad's Valley." Teak Hawk presumed as she left the road. The group followed silently as the laughter grew louder at the top of the hill. They peered down into the valley to find numerous female dryads prancing about with pale olive skin and silky long hair that was as green as the grass.

"Oh how lovely." Ellorei whispered, edging over the hill to have a better look. "It's a shame we have to kill them and rip the hair out of their skulls."

"That hair will do our armor well against magic." Teak Hawk explained as she gave a look to Garrett, Barrack and Mikal'wah. They nodded and began to head down the hill. The mage troll stopped half way and focused her energy to channel a spell. At the first strike of ice, the rogue and warrior charged into the field and began hacking and slashing at the gentle dryads.

"Alright girls, let's see what you're made of!" Teak Hawk smiled and thundered down the hill. The hunters summoned their pets and Ellorei led both Dreakai and Lune down into battle.

(_She always was the direct type_.) Quel'Anis smirked, shaking her head as she stood beyond Mikal'wah and began shooting down one dryad after another. The elvish fawns screamed in horror as they were taken down by the group. Quel'Anis suddenly realized that Ku'Mari still stood at the top of the hill behind her. She immediately turned back to find his eyes glowing yellow once again as he chanted in a strange tongue.

(_What the hell is he doing_?!) She backed away down the hill into the center of the action just as a dryad came at her in full force. It was a weak attempt but Quel'Anis could sense the creature's desperation as it bucked and scratched at her. Quel'Anis quickly spun around behind the dryad and stabbed her in the neck until she collapsed. She looked back at the hill to find Ku'Mari gone. She scanned the valley but could not spot the troll. (_Why isn't he fighting? Where has he gone? How can this group possibly trust him? Absolutely suspicious!_) She looked back to Mikal'wah who charged spells at a terribly slow pace. The female troll blasted a nearby dryad and looked back to Quel'Anis and gave her a sinister grin. She ran down into the center of the field and began charging up another spell- a terribly bad tactic for a mage. Quel'Anis did not understand Mikal'wah's expression but she swore to shoot either troll were they to make the wrong move. She continued to attack dryads while her eyes fished around for the absent shaman troll.

As the killing party carried on, the dryad's shrieks and screams could be heard throughout the valley. Garrett grabbed a hold of one and stabbed her repeatedly in the chest before noticing movement in the distance. Massive, darker dryads and night elves charged onto the field waiving long blades and staves as they made their battle cries. The females had called for help and the rescue party came in intimidating abundance. The male dryads galloped on, towering in stature, built with pure muscle and large antlers jutting from their heads as the male night elf druids transformed into vicious beasts of nature.

"Uh oh!" Garrett announced, letting the dead dryad in his arms fall. "I think we may be in over our heads here, kids!" He quickly withdrew multiple daggers and throwing stars and pitched them violently at the oncoming mob. A few night elves went down but the dryads galloped on with fierce speed.

Ku'Mari suddenly reappeared and began casting out his totems around the team as they fought. Everyone in the group felt their power and stability increase and they prepared for the mass ahead of them. The male dryads attacked, swinging at the first enemy they reached. Quel'Anis stood afar and shot arrows in a mad frenzy, trying her best to slow the enemy attacks. Ellorei and the two lynxes worked to take down one of the giant beasts as Teak Hawk did her best to heal her party. Barrack created wonderful distraction to many of the dryads with his mass of strength and physical power. He bashed away at the challenging beasts as Garrett slipped around them surprising them with fatal blows. Mikal'wah blasted away her enemies with ice attacks that left a snowy blanket over parts of the valley but her magic gave out shortly. At one heavy blow from a night elf, the mage troll blacked out and fell into the grass. Ku'Mari set the night elf ablaze, killing it before reviving Mikal'wah and healing her. She smiled and winked at him as she jumped up and headed toward her next enemy. Ku'Mari raised a brow and shook his head. (_Dat girl takes everyting deh wrong way….)_

Three dryads had made their way to Quel'Anis, their chests spiked with her attempts to take them down. She dodged their blades but could not avoid their beatings. As she became delirious from the loss of energy, Garrett stole her attackers' attention by killing two of them with a few quick strikes. Quel'Anis' vision went a blur. Colors smeared blue, green and violet.

(_Damn!_ _One of those bastards poisoned me!) _Quel'Anis could feel the stinging pollen draining down the back of her throat as she stumbled forward, becoming weak and nauseous. She could barely make out Ellorei in the distance getting attacked by numerous elves and dryads. Dreakai and Lune lay dying, unable to move an inch to save their struggling trainer. Quel'Anis fumbled for her arrows and shot down three of the dryads as the night elves looked her way. Two drew away from Ellorei to attack the new target, their eyes glowing like bright beams of light. She shot one down just as the other slashed at her arm. Before he could swipe his dagger at her again, she pulled out an arrow and aimed at the center of his head. The shot went straight through as he fell to the ground. As Quel'Anis looked back to her weakened friend, she noticed yet another attacker approaching from behind with his staff raised. But he was no elf or dryad… he was a troll.

"NO!" Quel'Anis screamed in fury as she shot a viciously accurate arrow into Ku'Mari's chest. The troll looked down at the arrow that had pierced so close to his heart, looked back up and smiled at Quel'Anis before falling to the ground. A green healing light glistened and fell over Ellorei as she turned and attempted to lift the troll back up. Quel'Anis could feel her heart sink as the same green light cured her poison and revived her energy.

Another dryad approached and knocked Ellorei nearly on top of Ku'Mari before slashing at her back. He reared up, but before he could pounce, three arrows went into his hands and neck. Within a blink of an eye, Quel'Anis was before him, ramming her dagger into his neck until she was able to pull his head straight off.

An awkward shriek came from the center of the battle and the group turned in to see Mikal'wah shaking in a wild manner.

"What's happening?!" Ellorei called to Teak Hawk who stood nearby holding down a dryad. The Tauren smiled, shaking her head.

"Mikal'wah is at her last limit. She is going to become a Berserker. Stay clear!"

The female troll grabbed a hold of her head as her veins contorted and eyes filled with blood. She screamed and blasted a mass of blazing fire upon all enemies within a ten foot radius, killing them instantly. Garrett and Barrack cleared the way as the last of the night elves and dryads retreated to the hills.

As Mikal'wah's spell completed, she fell into the grass, exhausted. Tears of blood trickled from her eyes as she panted and held her throbbing head. Garrett and Teak Hawk ran to her side and helped her up, but Mikal'wah's weak legs would not let her stand. Barrack took her into his arms and carried her. Meanwhile, Ellorei helped an injured Ku'Mari sit up. She immediately turned to Quel'Anis and gave her the look of death.

Garrett went about the valley and collected the hair from the female dryads that lay scattered in the grass.

"What a bloody mess! We'll have to clean these scalps in a stream before we head back."

Quel'Anis began to help Garrett collect the hair when Ellorei interjected.

"What in the name of the Sunwell was that, Quel'Anis!" She asked angrily grabbing her companion's arm. Quel'Anis shook her off and continued to collect the bloody green hair.

"It was an accident…"

"Absolutely not, you witch! Your aim is far too keen for that nonsense!" Ellorei pulled her friend close. "Do not let your father's past consume all of your abilities in reason. This is not you! Don't start down a path of pointless hatred or you'll never turn back. I can't believe you would attempt to kill someone who would gladly die in your place." She said in a tone of disgust and went to help Mikal'wah.

Quel'Anis felt her stomach turn sour as she approached Ku'Mari, who sat casting healing spells over himself and the party. The arrow was still lodged deep into his chest and as the blood elf came closer, she realized that he had withstood multiple attacks for he had a tremendous amount of bleeding gashes and bruises all over his body. She stood before him with a cold expression of annoyance and yet confusion twisted across her face.

"Can I help ya?" Ku'Mari asked dryly as he cleaned his wounds.

"What were you doing?" Her voice was still rather harsh.

'Healin' yah friend… or is it forbidden fah trolls to aid yah _kind_?" He asked coldly.

Quel'Anis felt strangely hurt by his reply. It was the first time he had ever shown any sign of anger or disappointment in her and it felt awful. She should not have cared, but for some reason she wanted to cry. This was rare for her and she refused to let it happen. Instead she sucked up the pain and snapped at him.

"The hilltop! Your eyes were glowing! It was far too easy to mistake you for one of _them_!"

Ku'Mari stood and looked down at the petite blood elf. Her green glowing eyes were beautiful but hard. Still, he could sense a bit of guilt in the expression on her face and he began to smile.

"Took ah summonah potion. Ally barrier elixir." He answered quaintly as he walked away. She turned and watched him go to Mikal'wah to appraise her for her great instinctive attack.

Garrett and Ellorei finished collecting the dryad hair and packed it into two bags. The group headed wearily back over the hill and on to the road. After such a loud battle, the forest seemed oddly quiet and the group remained well alert as they headed back to the boundaries of the Barrens. Quel'Anis tailed behind the group and watched as Ku'Mari finally pulled the arrow from his chest. Blood spattered onto the road and Quel'Anis felt her stomach turn sour once more as she began to feel ill.

Ellorei walked beside Garrett and Barrack, who still carried Mikal'wah. The mage troll was terribly fatigued from her massive attack and slept soundly in the giant orc's arms. Quel'Anis caught up to Teak Hawk who led the way.

"May I ask you something?" she inquired shyly.

"Of course, Quel'Anis." Teak Hawk smiled.

"What does an… ally barrier elixir do, exactly?"

Teak Hawk shook her head, "It is the summoner elixir. It grants the consumer the abilities of a pet or minion."

"What kind of abilities?"

"Elusion, agro-priority attacks and the sacrifice barrier."

"What is that?"

"It allows the consumer to obtain a large percentage of his party's damage as a barrier defense… much like that of a tank. I implored Ku'Mari not to use it but he insisted. He must always be such a persistent hero. He never seems to realize how valuable he is to our party and yet he fully risks his life every time."

Quel'Anis remained silent for the rest of their trip.

By late noon, they had made their way deep into the Barrens. The group continued south until they reached the ten-mile marker to the Crossroads. As the sun finally set, the company climbed a small steep not far from Gold Road and set up camp with a quiet fire.

Teak Hawk chuckled as she came to sit with the two blood elves that finished eating their dinner.

"I see Mikal'wah is well again and looks to aid Ku'Mari back to health as well."

"If anyone should be tending to him, it should be Quel'Anis." Ellorei remarked in a harsh tone. Her face suddenly broke into a smile and a giggle as she watched Ku'Mari try hard to politely reject Mikal'wah's efforts. The three females watched Ku'Mari head to his tent, still holding his chest wound, then the two looked to Quel'Anis. Quel'Anis turned to Teak Hawk who gave a nonchalant shrug and then to Ellorei who gave her nothing but frost. "You should be thankful he is still with us and continues to stay. You owe him more than your apology!"

Aside from her own pressuring guilt, Quel'Anis knew Ellorei would not forgive her for her recent actions unless she apologized soon. She sighed and got up. She could feel her heart drop into her stomach as she slowly approached Ku'Mari's tent. She had never known so much guilt for her errors before, perhaps because she was more often right than wrong. However, there was something more…something that irked her worse than guilt, yet she could not finger out just what it was.

She lifted the tent flap and peered inside. Ku'Mari kneeled with his back to the entrance, stretching his long lean and muscular torso and arms. Quel'Anis could tell by the deep soft growl he gave, that he was still in some bit of pain. He had accepted Mikal'wah's offering of hot water and bandages but they sat steaming and neglected. As he stretched, his wounds tore slightly, expelling small trickles of blood.

"No, no! You'll make them worse!" Quel'Anis came and knelt before him in pure concern. Ku'Mari turned and looked to her with surprise.

"As ah blood elf, physical aid may be fine. But fah ah troll, we best depend on the blood of our broddahs. Our bodies regenerate from deh inside out." He explained.

"Then physically mending the wounds on the outside will make the healing process go faster." Quel'Anis was persistent as she wrung the soaking wool bandages out. She wrapped two around her hand and hesitated for a moment. His blue skin was strange, though the texture was much like any blood elf's, his arms and legs were covered in a thin sheer blue fur like that of a human man's arms, only softer. She slowly and gently pressed the hot damp fabric to his back and began to rinse the blood away.

"My greatest apologies to you, Ku'Mari. I did not put my trust in you from the start and…and…"

"And neahly killed me?" The troll laughed and smiled warmly at the blood elf.

Quel'Anis felt the tears well up in her eyes once more. She had not cried since her father's death so many years ago. She bit her lip, trying desperately to hold them back and she positioned herself in front of him to mend his chest, making sure not to show her face behind her copper hair.

(_Pathetic… I feel like a human._) She recalled her studies of the emotionally weak race and how often their females were known to cry. Then she recalled how her mentor, Kaendris had advised that a bit of crying every few years or so, could heal many inner wounds.

"Strange, ya know." Ya always been so cold to me, but cha touch is so warm. So ya can beh kind too, I see."

"I've never really been exposed to the outer world before. I have studied on the different races of the world but have never personally come across many in my life… until now. When I was a child, my father had a traveling companion, a warrior troll named Bahlik from Stranglethorn Vale. He was crude and nasty, but my father trusted him with all his will. They had planned to help each other accomplish a major mission in the Eastern Plaguelands, but when they both returned successful and with their fortunes, Bahlik used my father's sword to behead him in front of me. He took the sword, my father's rewards and my father's head saying that it would be worth a pretty price to the Scourge. I was eleven."

"Those actions go beyond tha manner of ah race. They be dark legions out there dat go beyond hatred and hurtful tings in dis world. I am sorry for ya sufferin's." He placed his large warm hand over her shoulder sympathetically.

"Other than Bahlik and the treacherous Zeb Tribes of Quel'Thalas, I have never known other trolls. I suppose my poor accusations come from my assumption that…"

"Dat all trolls be the same?" Ku'Mari began to laugh. "Buncha decievin' monstahs! So many see us dis way. You ain't the only one. Wit races so beautiful and so vain as deh humans and deh elves, its no wonder neahly everybody else looks like monstahs!"

"But my people are for the Horde. I tend to forget that now and then."

"Do not be offended, but cha people ally wit deh Horde because deh be outcasted by the night elves and humans. Don'tcha forget." Ku'Mari continued to laugh.

Offended anyhow, Quel'Anis immediately protested.

"The night elves snubbed us because we chose the knowledge of powerful magic over petty nature! And the humans… they betrayed us… they're such fickle, small minded creatures!"

Ku'Mari laughed even harder as Quel'Anis grew angrier and more defensive.

"So dis is what they be teachin' ya in Silvah Moon City!"

Quel'Anis scowled and violently ripped a bound and healing bandage from the troll's arm. He suddenly yelped but continued to laugh. Quel'Anis threw down the wool bandages and began to leave when Ku'Mari took a hold of her hand. "Kellani…" He gently pulled her back down before him and looked to her with full sincerity. "We are apart of deh Horde for our own reasons but just remember that chu and me is on deh same team. We stand for deh same thing. And really, when it comes down to it all…" he wiped up a streak of blood from his chest wound and held it up for Quel'Anis to see, "we all bleed deh same blood."

The troll's words sunk in and Quel'Anis suddenly accepted the warmth of his kindness. Something had finally clicked and the blood elf now allowed herself to admire Ku'Mari not only for all he had done, but for who he was. What was more, his strange soothing words of equality comforted her and she felt satisfied with their discussion. In fact, she felt more content than she had ever felt in her life. She dropped the used wool rags into the bowl of water and headed for the opening of the tent.

"Its getting quite late. I hope you shall be well and rested by morning." She said kindly.

"Kellani?" Ku'Mari called in a deep soft voice.

The blood elf immediately spun around, but instead of her usual emote of annoyance, ready with correction, she felt a strange flutter in her heart as a conflicted smile crossed her face.

"Yes?"

"May good juju reside ovah ya sleep tonight."

Not quite understanding these words, Quel'Anis simply and politely replied with a, "Thank you", curtsied and left to retire in her tent.

After dressing into his tunic, Ku'Mari left his tent to see who remained by the fire side. The entire company had retired their sleeping places, all but Teak Hawk who stood nearby and Garrett, who appeared to be watching guard over the camp.

Ku'Mari came before Teak Hawk, looking to Garrett in concern.

"Will he sleep?" He asked watching the living corpse stand as still as a statue at his post.

"Many undead in company see themselves responsible for watching guard in the night." Teak Hawk explained. "For him, this is rest. He will not know the peace and tranquility of sleep again until his soul has released from his dead body. Thus is the way of the Forsaken. Let us ease his duty a little."

An illuminated dust sprinkled down over the tents as the druid and shaman casted their spells of protection over the camp. Garrett turned, smiled with a broken jaw and gave the thumbs up.

"May spirits be well in the morning." The tauren said sweetly as she went to her tent. Ku'Mari smiled and returned to his tent as well. He could hear Garrett reciting what sounded like an old human poem to keep himself company. The gentle rhymes put the troll to sleep.

Dawn came warmly and brightened the sky. Everyone gradually began to emerge fro their tents to stretch, prep their materials and cook a good breakfast.

Quel'Anis came from her tent already in her leather armor and came to the fire pit to squat beside her companion. Ellorei was still in sleeping wear, a pair of leggings and her old cotton tunic, cooking breakfast.

"Ellorei, you sure do quite enjoy a slow and easy morning." Quel'Anis chimed humorously.

"Breakfast is my most favorite meal of the day. You know that! Besides, this is the sun's best angle. I know that the Sunwell must be gaining in power everyday. It's revitalizing to know."

Quel'Anis realized that it had been nearly four weeks since their last exposure to the Sunwell's powers. She was amazed at how well she and Ellorei had disregarded their need. However, the last three days had been more exciting and eventful than any quests they had experienced in the last few years. They had simply been too busy to notice their need. It itched at Quel'Anis now but she did her best to ignore it.

"Breakfast, anyone? I've made sugar cookies and young quillboar bacon." Ellorei offered.

"Sounds delicious." Teak Hawk gleefully picked some up.

"Cheah, well, I be makin roasted kodos wrapped in briarthorn." Mikal'wah proudly contested. Barrack drew to the scene like flies on molasses. He was usually, brute and stern in his manner, but this cheerful morning he sounded like a goofy oaf. "Oooh! Me want Bacon Bird Sandwich!"

Ellorei turned to Garrett, "Care for some breakfast?"

"Ellorei, the undead cannot eat." Quel'Anis quickly reminded her.

"Actually, the undead _can _eat, we just don't… unless… that is… if a human comes around." Garrett let out a long sinister laugh. "But really, I give thanks. I have my unnecessary vice." He finished as he lit up a pipe.

Quel'Anis turned and gazed toward Ku'Mari's tent. Ellorei could sense her friend's new interest and concern and smiled.

"Quel'Anis, please take this to Ku'Mari. It will give him strength."

"Oh no, I possibly couldn't…" Quel'Anis felt the burn of her companion's insistence. She sighed, took the bowl of cookies and bacon and headed for the troll's tent. She was immediately intercepted by Mikal'wah who stood with her arms crossed in front of the tent.

"If dis be fa Ku'Mari, I can take it in." She insisted.

Felling oddly nervous to speak with him again anyway, the blood elf willingly handed the bowl of food over and retreated back to the camp fire.

"Don't be too harsh with her, Ellorei. After all, Mikal'wah is quite a force to reckon with. And anyhow, I could never imagine Ku'Mari unable to forgive of all people, Quel'Anis." Teak Hawk and Ellorei shared a smile before falling into a giggle fit. As Quel'Anis came to sit with them once more, the three females, the undead and the orc watched as Ku'Mari retreated from his tent, rolling his eyes and shaking his head with the bowl of food in his hands as he came to the fire pit. Mikal'wah followed out shortly behind him, finishing some point of complaint. "I'm just sayin' it ain't right and ya know it!" Her eyes immediately darted to Quel'Anis and went to pull her cooking bird off of the fire. Everyone sat and ate in silence as Teak Hawk and Ellorei did their best to hold back laughter.

Quel'Anis sat sharpening her dagger with her equipment sitting nearby, clean and organized. Ku'Mari watched her and smiled which bothered Mikal'wah tremendously.

_(He always be smilin' about her! What's wit all dat damn smilin'?)_

"Say, Kellani, dat blade be lookin' awful weak for ya. How's deh staff treatin' ya?" Ku'Mari inquired. The blood elf looked down at her untouched staff which seemed to glow brighter than usual in the sunlight.

"Um… well…fine…I suppose." She lied hesitantly.

"How about I teach ya some skills wit it later?"

Quel'Anis looked to Mikal'wah whose lovely golden eyes had become tight slits of fury as she stared back at her. Still, she recalled that Ku'Mari had a promise to keep to her mentor. She knew well his promise of protection also came with lessons and she could not refuse the experience.

"Very well then." She said properly.

Mikal'wah scowled and headed back to her tent to break it down in her frustration. Teak Hawk giggled as she stood up.

"I'll go help the poor dear."

As breakfast eneded, Ellorei suited up for the day while Barrack and Garrett broke downt he tents and packed up the camp. Teak Hawk stood at the edge of the peak, gazing into the sun. "One day closer to justice, dear Brother. One day closer."

Secrets in Ashenvale

The company reached the Crossroads by mid morning and consorted with the troll tailor Kil'hala. They handed her the bags of collective dryad hair asked for her services.

"Deez will do just fine. I will make robes, tunics and shirts to fit ya classes properly. But I gotta take ya measurements first." She said seeming somewhat distant from interest in the work. The group took no mind and obeyed her requirements.

As everyone was sized for their new clothing, Quel'Anis who had finished first, wandered off the road and into the desert plains. She pulled her staff off of her back and gripped it tightly in her hands. All too used to her long-ranged eyes, she aimed at a snaptail raptor not far in the distance that paced about searching for food. She focused in on the movements of its head when suddenly a hand touched her back. She swiftly spun around and flipped the staff but Ku'Mari caught it in mid-air with one hand.

"So much focus… too much focus. You be ah huntah, you should be knowin' ya surroundin's at all times."

"My depth perception is near perfect." Quel'Anis argued.

"Right… when ya ain't so…" he tapped her from behind and she turned, "distracted." He finished as he turned her head to him with his fingers to her chin. Quel'Anis could feel her face flush red and knew that it surely wasn't caused by the hot desert air. She braced herself with the staff and backed away.

"Ya priority has always been to attack what's in front of ya but whattah ya do when dey comin' at ya from all different sides?"

Quel'Anis stood tall, used to the support of her straight posture for shooting, and planted her feet firmly into the ground as she awkwardly but forcefully swung the staff at Ku'Mari. He easily stopped the strike with one hand, sending a tremor through the rod and Quel'Anis fell. The troll swept her up before she could hit the ground and their eyes met. He grinned as he held her and Quel'Anis helplessly turned red once again.

Having finished their measurement fittings, Teak Hawk and Garrett sat a few yards away watching the entertaining scene before them.

"Do you think she gets what he's workin' on her?" The undead man smirked shaking his head as he looked to the tauren.

"As far as I've thus learned, Quel'Anis is quick-witted and very bright but this is one area she has no experience in."  
"Defensive training… right!" Garrett teased and the two chuckled lightly. Then he suddenly sighed, something completely out of character for him to do.

"It's nice to see attraction between uncommon races with no consequence to it."

This statement was quite mysterious coming from, of all people, Garrett. Teak Hawk remained without response and continued to enjoy the "training session."

Ku'Mari released Quel'Anis and backed away as he pulled out his own staff. He tapped the anchor points on her weapon.

"Forget all dat archery stuff for ah minute. Spread ya feet bout shouddah wit apart and bend ya knees to brace yaself."

Quel'Anis followed his instructions.

"Balance, right… Deh only time you be holdin' ya staff in deh middle wit two hands is when ya pivotin', so ya don't drop it. Ya gotta hold it from far ends to block an' closer tah one side tah strike." Ku'Mari circled the blood elf slowly as she adjusted her stance. He admired her lovely slender figure for a moment before suddenly swinging in for an attack. She turned and immediately blocked him. The troll smiled and nodded accordingly as he backed away and moved slowly around her again.

Quel'Anis' face was stern as she concentrated and calculated his moves. She could not help but crack a smirk as she felt his eyes on her, "You will not be easy on me, will you?"

"Don't have tah be. You be a quick learner. An' if I ain't careful… yah might just woop mah ass!" He grinned. He struck again and this time, the fight continued. Quel'Anis blocked strike after strike as the troll's attacks came faster and faster. They fought at an amazing speed for staff combat and both broke into a sweat as it became more intense. Ku'Mari would not let up and even at this high pace, he managed to give her information.

"Ya got good stamina but ya not very strong. Nevah let your opponent brace against ya center. Dey'll knock ya over. Always work around ya weaknesses." With an extremely powerful strike, Ku'Mari attacked the center of the blood elf's staff and she inevitably fell. But before Quel'Anis hit the ground, she swung her staff out and struck at the troll's ankles and he, too, fell to the ground. Ku'Mari immediately burst into laughter. "Good! Very good!"

Quel'Anis could not help but join in and the two sat laughing until the rest of the company approached them. Barrack was the last to join them and he met up while scratching his head, with a look of concern.

"The troll woman seems to be really bothered. I think she wants some help." Barrack was always confused by females and their emotions.

"Why didn't she say so in deh first place? I can sew like its notin'" Mikal'wah said pulling out her small sewing kit.

The company returned to Kil'hala's hut and offered their services to her. The old troll laughed with a salty voice, "Don't be ridiculous! I don't be needin' no help sewin' a couple ah tops!"  
"Barrack told us that you seemed troubled by something. If there is anything we can do to help…" Teak Hawk offered graciously.

The old troll sighed and set her project aside.

"If ya really tink ya could help… I'd be willin' to waive deh fees for mah service." She paused for a moment and received nodding heads to her proposition. "My cousin be in distraught ova a mattah dat happened a bit ago. It been eatin' me up too. Her siblins were killed by creatures in deh forest of Ashenvale and dey have meh family's sacred charms. Deh be treatin' dem like death trophies!" Angry tears began to well up in her eyes.

"We'll take care of the situation." Barrack answered quickly, hoping the troll woman wouldn't start to cry. Oh how he hated watching females cry. It was always such a ridiculous scene!

"Oh tank ya! Ya find meh cousin at deh Zoram'gar Outpost, in Ashenvale. But lemme finish deez clothes before ya head out."

The team headed back out to the plains to train, all except for Mikal'wah who stayed to help Kil'hala.

Ku'Mari immediately began taunting Barrack to instigate a duel of magic versus brute strength. He rubbed the orc's bald head and ran around him making faces and raspberries. His plan had worked. Barrack was peeved at the goofy troll's antics and he pulled out his massive mace and began to swing it.

"RRRAAAAGGGH!" He bellowed as he rammed into Ku'Mari who stumbled back but managed to get enough space to charge off a lightning attack. Barrack was stunned as the troll struck him with his staff, knocking him to the ground. But before Ku'Mari could climb atop the orc to make a finishing attack, Barrack rolled out of the way and got back up on his feet.

"He's quite cunning, that troll." Teak Hawk grinned while shaking her head as she sat next to the two blood elves. "Ku'Mari's favorite finishing attack is to climb upon his opponents and strike them with an elemental attack right in the face… a rather cocky and youthful technique, but impressive when he can manage it."

"He sure loves his staff. He makes so much use of it. Does he have any back up weapons?" Ellorei asked while observing the troll's actions. Quel'Anis turned to Teak Hawk curious of her reply.

The tauren sighed, "He does but I'm sure does his best not to use _them_ unless appropriately…provoked."

Ellorei pushed on, "Is he not skilled with…_them_?"

"More skilled than with his staff."

The blood elves looked to the tauren in shock.

"If you recall our attack on the dryads, Mikal'wah had a rather successful outburst of magic power. That outburst came from her innate ability to go berserk. Just as you blood elves have the racial ability to silence your enemies from using magic; trolls have a rather primal ability to go berserk. All instincts take over and they go into a blood rage attacking _anything_ that comes into their path. Though Ku'Mari tends to suppress this ability around us, I have seen him become berserk once."

"How does it happen?" Ellorei urged on.

"Ku'Mari will only allow his instincts to take over when something deeply angers or upsets him. Most trolls will go berserk when they lose their defenses and become weak but Ku'Mari refuses to rely on it. Of course, we all know how difficult it is to anger Ku'Mari." Teak Hawk smiled.

The troll and orc came running at each other at full speed, weapons ready. As Barrack swung in for the attack, Ku'Mari climbed up onto the orc's chest and blasted frost into his face. Barrack fell over once again, his head coated in ice. He slammed his fists into the ground as the ice began to melt.

"Damn you, Ku'Mari! You know I HATE the cold!"

The troll burst into laughter as he helped the orc back onto his feet.

"Dat's why I did it! Hahahahaha! You bettah be watchin' ya face round meh, mon!"

Teak Hawk shook her head, "Yes… he is very cocky."

"Next time, I'll wear a mask! I see why your kind wears them all the time!" Barrack said breaking into a small smile as everyone headed back to Kil'hala's hut.

They returned to find all of their clothing finished and the old troll and Mikal'wah helped hand the shirts and tunics out.

"All green…oh they're so pretty!" Ellorei said cheerfully.

Garrett was skeptical, "They look like team uniforms."

Teak Hawk smacked him on the back of the head before turning to Kil'hala and thanking her for her hard work.

The group packed up and headed back toward Ashenvale in their new green garments. Barrack and Garrett did their best to hide green garments under their leather and mail. The undead looked around at his crew and shook his head as another group of Horde members passed by, chuckling to themselves.

"Uniforms is what they are." Garrett said shamefully.

"Oh stop, Garrett. They're lovely!"

They reached Ashenvale by nightfall and found the troll woman, Mitsuwa.

"Ya been sent by meh cousin, no doubt." The young troll said pointing to her cousin's fine tailoring work.

Garrett gave Ellorei a look.

"Your relative mentioned something of missing charms?" Teak Hawk began.

"My kinfolk were travelin' here wit many sacred troll charms but doze damn Thistle furbolgs, dey attacked and killed dem before dey could even get here! Doze charms are very valuable to meh and meh family. Please retrieve dem. Head north of Astrannar to their den. Dey'll be hidin' dem somewhere fah sure."

As the team headed north, Ellorei doted over the beauty of the forest landscape.

"This is such a lovely magical place. It's a terrible shame that the night elves decided to ostrasize the Highbourne and forced them off the lands."

"It's a shame that you don't see how much more powerful our people have become because they were forced into the elements to make for their own." Quel'Anis argued.

"Actually, ya peoples is about deh same. Yah jest opposin' sides. Night'n day… Moonwell…Sunwell…Kal'dorei…Sin'dorei… its all deh same." Mikal'wah butt in and Quel'Anis did her best to hide her anger from the arrogant troll.

"Its true the two sides have similarities, but the people of the Kal'dorei and Sin'dorei lead such different life styles simply in the way thy see the world." Garrett added passionately.

"Since when does everyone know everything about our races?!" Quel'Anis finally snapped. Nothing was more irritating.

Garrett went silent as Mikal'wah smirked in satisfaction. The undead man sighed once more as he soaked in his surroundings. Teak Hawk noticed his strange sad and nostalgic behavior seemed worse each time they came to Ashenvale. She began to wonder what was so significant about this place to him.

They reached the Thistlefur den, a small valley lightly guarded by large bear-like beasts who grumbled loudly to each other as they paced about.

Everyone looked to their leader awaiting her orders. "Garrett, you and Ellorei sneak into the den and find the charms. Mitsuwa said they resemble that of rubies with emblems carved into them. The rest of us will distract the creatures in combat on the field."

Her plan fell into place perfectly. The furbolgs were so occupied with their attackers that they did not notice the rogue and hunter sneaking into the cave. Ellorei and Garrett found old wooden chests surrounding the inner caverns and within each one were small piles of charms. It only took them a few minutes to find and collect all of the charms before heading back out of the cave. But they were greeted by numerous unhappy furbolgs, who growled and bared their fangs. The beasts were of tauren size and mighty powerful at that. Garrett and Ellorei split ways and ran around the mass just as the beasts jumped into a pile where the two once stood. They ran frantically into the valley towards their group, the bags of charms hanging over their shoulders.

"I figured…(panting)…this…(panting)… was gonna… be the easy… quest!" Ellorei made out as they reached their allies. The furbolgs chased not too far behind them, snarling as they went. Even as the group killed the creatures off, more and more seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Where are deez bastards comin' from?" Mikal'wah exclaimed as she charged up a fire attack. A furbolg slashed her stomach, knocking her down. As it reared up to strike at her again, she winced and covered her head with her arms. Quel'Anis had finished off one of the beasts and saw the troll in turmoil. Using her magic, she drew the attacking furbolg to herself and stabbed it with her dagger. Nearly twenty-some furbolgs closed in on the group.

"This don't look too pretty!" Barrack said angrily as he gave an aggressive roar, hoping it would discourage the oncoming beasts but their numbers were too great to be intimidated.

In her last line of defense, Mikal'wah casted a massive frost spell which exploded around the group. The furbolgs were slowed by their icy coating. The troll fell to the ground, exhausted from her efforts, as Barrack and Quel'Anis pulled her back. She frowned as she huddled into the center of the group.

"Smart attack, Mikal'wah! Thanks!" Quel'Anis smiled and handed her a few slices of bread and a small bottle of juice, before turning back to the attacking beasts.

A look of surprise crossed the troll's face as she ate the bread. She didn't know what to think of the blood elf's compliment. Ellorei fell to her hands and knees as a furbolg violently struck her over the back of her head. Teak Hawk tried her hardest to heal her falling members but her channeling was constantly disrupted by the constant attacks.

Suddenly, a strange loud blaring noise washed over the small valley. The Thistle furbolgs stopped fighting and looked in the direction the sound had come from. They snarled as they dropped onto all-fours and scrambled back into their cave.

"What was _that_?!" Barrack exclaimed as he searched about.

"Ovah dere!" Ku'Mari pointed to the hilltop of the valley. A blue-ish figure of a woman with a flash of white hair turned and ran into the shadow of the brush.

Garrett began to chase after the figure but Teak Hawk insisted that he not bother with her. Everyone stood tired and perplexed by the sudden events and they quickly moved to higher grounds to hide in the brush. As they sat healing and replenishing themselves, Teak Hawk bowed her head.

"I apologize, everyone. My strategy was at fault here and we nearly…"

"Don't beh beatin' ya self up ovah it, mon. Nobody knew dey'd be so many of'em." Ku'Mari patted his leader on the back. Once their health was sufficiently restored, the group headed back to the outpost and handed in the charms to Mitsuwa. The troll thanked them graciously.

"Meh cousin will be very happy to hear deh news! Please, stay the night. I will cook a hearty feast for ya and accommodate a nice place for ya at deh inn." The group could not decline. Although in good health again, their strength and spirits were low. Having been nearly beaten in battle, their armor had broken and their weapons were sparse and dull.

They traveled with Mitsuwa to Splintree Post where she cooked up an amazing array of foods. Everything from Char-grilled Wolf Meat to Cruchy Spider Surprise, Sweet Banana Bread to Spiced Bread loaves were brought to the round dining table at the inn. The group was also provided with plenty of ale and wine, which particularly excited Barrack, Mikal'wah and Ellorei. As the knight went on, the three of them ate and drank profusely and became quite gleefully drunk.

"Come on, Quel'Anis, have ssshome wine! It's made with enricssshed grapes of Azshara and water from the ol' night elves Moonwell!" Ellorei offered as she pushed goblet into Quel'Anis' face. The sober blood elf was quick to force it away.

"Oh please, that stuff numbs the mind and makes a fool of you!" she declined arrogantly.

Ellorei pouted, "Only if you allow it to! I guess you're jusssh too weak to tolerate it."

Quel'Anis immediately whipped around and snatched the goblet from her friend's hands. "Tolerate this!" She snapped as she chugged the wine down in one gulp.

Ellorei gave a sinister smile as she looked to Ku'Mari who sat with Teak Hawk, watching the scene unravel. A smirk came with intrigue replaced the look of shock on the troll's face.

"Oh no!" Teak Hawk giggled as she smacked the troll on the back. "Don't you go starting trouble tonight, Ku'Mari!"

"Quel, you've got a few more cups to drink if you're gonna catch up to me." The young blood elf teased.

"Give me a break! I can drink you under the table any day!" Quel'Anis insisted.

"You bluff!"

Quel'Anis poured and drank down four more cups of wine as her friend teasingly berated her.

Ku'Mari, who had taken down a few beers himself, took up a hand drum and sat beating a tribal rhythm as Mikal'wah and Barrack began to dance.

"I can dance better than you too!" Ellorei once again challenged her blood elf friend and joined the other two on the dance floor. However, Quel'Anis sat down beside Teak Hawk and in a subtle and passive tone replied, "Perhaps so." She accepted it. "But I can _sing_ better." Teak Hawk realized that this was possibly a reoccurring game for the two since childhood and she smiled at how they enjoyed the competition.

Irritated with her tight bun, Quel'Anis struggled to release the tight leather rope that held her hair together. Teak Hawk helped release the binding and Quel'Anis' long flowing auburn hair bounced down past her shoulders. Fully inebriated and carefree, she began to sing an Orcish song she had learned from her mentor, Kaendris, when she and Ellorei were first taught the foreign language. She chimed beautifully Barrack cheered on the blood elf for singing a song from his childhood.

So lovely a sight it was seeing such devout team members celebrating life after such a near-death and failure experience. Teak Hawk was moved with such warm pride for her party.

Mikal'wah sat down next to Quel'Anis and suddenly threw her arms around her. Quel'Anis stopped singing and looked at the troll in surprise.

"Ya blood elves… ya ain't so bad! Yah fight really good, ya can sing pretty and ya way nicer den I thought!"

Quel'Anis hugged the troll back and they laughed in their acceptance of one another. Then the blood elf began to sing once more.

Teak Hawk walked out onto the deck to find Garrett sitting alone, staring out at the moon.

"Not in a party mood, I take it." She said in a caring tone. She much enjoyed the responsibility of being the mother hen.

"I have many things on my mind, lady." Garrett sighed. "This place holds a lot of memories for me. Many I thought would leave me once I arose from the dead and was free of the King's power… many… I had hoped… would go away for good."

"Memories? From when you were human?"

Garrett nodded.

"I had thought that all Forsaken lost memory of their past lives once they arose from the dead.

"Save, this one." Garrett stared out into the lush green and violet-leaf trees of Ashenvale. The two sat in peaceful silence and listened to the silly mess that went on inside. As the night began to wind down, the inn grew quiet aside from the occasional few brash laughs from the drunken crew.

Mikal'wah, Barrack and Ellorei had all bundled into a pile in the corner of the room, peacefully asleep on one another. Quel'Anis and Ku'Mari sat adoring their commrades.

"Dat right dere, is how ya know ya gotta great team." Ku'Mari smile

"Shilly girl… told you I could handle my wine…." Quel'Anis slurred lightly as she tipped over and fell off the bench they shared. Ku'Mari caught her before she could hit the floor- it was becoming a predictable habit- carried her to a guest bed and laid her down. He stood admiring her beauty as she slept. It was the first time he had ever seen her hair down and she looked warmer and softer; an attribute that began to slowly come out from her once hard and icy shell.

"You best be careful, troll. A woman's beauty can kill a man." Garrett half jested as he passed by.

Ku'Mari turned and grinned, "You be deh one who tol' meh she gotta death mark on meh, right? Did it to meh deh first day I saw her, mon. She _did_ almost kill meh, if ya remember."

Garrett sighed once again, "A woman can make a man go crazy…do things he never imagined he'd ever do…." This comment was less humorous as he seemed to be at a distance. Ku'Mari followed his friend back out to the deck where Teak Hawk stood quiet and still.

"If ya don't mind meh askin', whatcha mean by ya words?"

"Silence." Teak Hawk suddenly whispered. Ku'Mari gestured in question, immediately alert.

"We have an unwanted visitor…" The tauren subtly motioned toward a shadowy part of the foliage just below. A female figure moved ever so slightly as a small breeze blowed the leaves around them. The three silently communicated a strategy and nodded in agreement. Ku'Mari quietly made his way inside, down to the bottom level and waited just inside the entranceway. Garrett and Teak Hawk carried on a petty conversation until the tauren gave the signal. Garrett abruptly leaped off the deck and dropped to the ground outside the inn. He charged at the figure, Ku'Mari ahead of him nearly upon the spy. Her silvery hair flashed in the moonlight as she turned and bolted into the woods. As she ran, her body shrank into the form of a panther and she gained speed.

"Night elf! Druid!" Ku'Mari shouted as he and Garrett now struggled to keep up. Teak Hawk, now in the druidic form of a bear, thundered past her comrades, and pounced on the small panther. There was a ferocious fight between druid beasts as Ku'Mari and Garrett caught up and prepared to attack as well. The troll struck the panther with lightning while Garrett pitched sharp daggers into its side. The panther cried out as she returned to her night elf form. Teak Hawk also reverted to her true form and stood back with her allies as the night elf dragged herself a small distance away, covered in gashes, skin-tears and burns. Garrett froze in sudden shock. Ku'Mari and Teak Hawk channeled their final attacks as Garrett suddenly ran and dropped to his knees before the night elf.

"NO! DON'T KILL HER! I BEG OF YOU!" He cried out in a weak and broken voice of desperation.

"What deh hell ya doin',mon?!" Ku'Mari exclaimed.

"Garrett! What is this treachery!?" Teak Hawk scowled.

"She's deh enemy!"

"She is my lover! Please…" He implored.

Ku'Mari looked to Teak Hawk who wore a cold, stern expression.

The tauren darkly answered, "Bring her to the inn. Make sure she is seen by _no one_."


	3. Chapter 3

A Fallen Comrade

The trio quickly returned to the inn with the injured night elf covered in Ku'Mari's robe so as to leave the inn keeper and Mitsuwa less aware. Ku'Mari climbed up the ladder and helped the other two lift the night elf to the upper level. They cleared off the round table of their demolished feast and laid the injured female down. She was a beautiful creature with eyes that glowed like the moon and her hair shined in the same light. Her body was long and her skin was a soft blue but covered in scars and blood. She laughed weakly in a deep soft voice.

"You friends are quite strong. Impressive for such a young team." She smiled. "They should have finished me off."

"No, darling, no. But how did you know I would be here?" Garrett asked as he gently cleaned her wounds with a wet rag.

"You foolish man. I can spot that silly stride of yours anywhere. Even in your undeath you carry the same habits you had when you were alive."

Teak Hawk stepped forward and looked to the undead man. He suddenly realized that their conversation had been held private by a Darnassian language barrier.

"It was her. She saved us in the den earlier today." Teak Hawk realized. Garrett turned to the night elf once more.

"Is it true? Was it you that saved us today?"

"I saw my love in trouble and needed to help. I was trying to muster up the nerve to get you alone so as not to cause trouble with your party. I've come to give you warning. The Sentinels of Astrannar have been watching you since your first visit. Though your level of experience is no threat, they believe the number of you together could cause trouble for the young travelling Alliance members. They wish not to see the reputation of their serene forest fall." The night elf sat up now, as she regained her strength. "There is a reward out on your heads. Three gold for each of you brought down."

Garrett turned and explained their disposition and laughed. "We're cheap rewards."

"Why don't doze cowards come and attack us demselves?" Ku'Mari asked, rather irritated at how arrogantly the sentinels handled the situation.

"Thank the spirits that they do not! We are not that much of a threat Ku'Mari and we are nowhere near powerful enough to handle them." The tauren sat before the night elf and looked deep into her glowing eyes. "Why do you warn us of these events? Treachery within the Alliance shares the same consequences as does in the Horde."

Garrett translated and the night elf laughed. As she explained he turned back to Teak Hawk and Ku'Mari to retell.

"That is a fate I have been awaiting the day I was disbanded from the Sentinel Army. I was forced off my lands and pushed to the borders of Azshara. I have been silently cursed and reviled by my own people. Naturally, I've dropped my allegiance to the Alliance."

"Then come with us, Timber! Come and join our team. Your fighting skills are far beyond our own. You could be of great help to us."

The night elf shook her head. "Too much controversy, dear."

Quel'Anis had been awake since their arrival and now got up and stood beside Ku'Mari at the table. Timber turned to her and smiled in awe as she slowly raised a hand to touch the young blood elf's lovely face.

"I have not seen a young member of the Sin'dorei in years. How beautiful you are!"

Quel'Anis noticed the night elf's frailty and the expression she held showed nothing but nostalgic adoration for her. She allowed Timber to gently brush her soft cool fingers against her warm cheek.

"So warm… you serve your people well, I'm sure. With such history, I wonder what you must think of me and my kind. If you show nothing but hatred, I would not blame you." Suddenly remembering herself, she stood and adjusted her armor. "Bands of the Alliance will be out for you by sunrise. You _must _leave Ashenvale immediately."

"Teak Hawk, she must become a part of our group." Garrett begged. He turned and pushed the matter more with Timber. But both women shook their heads in refusal.

"The night elf understands just as well as I just how dangerous that could be. It would ruin our reputation and trust with the Horde. No city or tribe would be willing to accept us and we'd be constantly forced into question." Teak hawk explained. "We shall leave Ashenvale at dawn and return to the Barrens to finish preparing for Razorfen Kraul."

Ku'Mari and Quel'Anis helped Teak Hawk clean up the mess the party had made hours before. They exchanged looks as they peered out to the deck every once in a while. Garrett and Timber sat out on the deck and spent the next two hours catching up and requiting their love. They reminisced on the wonderful times they once shared when Garrett was alive but their time did not last very long. It was soon dawn and Quel'Anis went about waking the drunken trio. Teak Hawk gave a quick explanation to the hung over members, who asked no questions in fear that their headaches and nausea would only worsen.

Teak Hawk graciously thanked Mitsuwa and the Inn keeper and kept their attention while the rest of the group snuck the cloaked night elf out of the inn. They managed to get past the Horde members who worked around the Post but as they reached the road, they were immediately ambushed by low level alliance members. Numerous groups appeared in hopes of success for the reward. The team's counter attack was vicious and powerful, but the Alliance members kept up. Timber revealed herself and began to fight with the crew. The enemies paused for moment in utter confusion at this night elf's actions but quickly defended themselves.

Ku'Mari and Mikal'wah struck the last of their weakened enemies with powerful elemental attacks. A fried dwarf fell at the mage troll's feet and she spit on him.

"Dat's whatcha get fah comin' after me when I'm all hung ovah!" She cursed.

"We must hurry!" Teak Hawk insisted. Within ten minutes of running, they could see the connection to the Barrens was a mere twenty yards away.

"We almost dere!" Mikal'wah exclaimed excitedly and Ellorei cheered as she ran beside her. Suddenly, Ellorei felt an arrow stab into her leg and she fell. The party immediately turned and prepared to fight.

"NO!" Timber yelled at them as she helped the blood elf up and gently pulled the arrow from her leg. She examined the feathered fletching and her eyes grew wide.

"Sentinels! Go NOW!"

"Timber! Come with us! We will keep you safe!" Garrett implored as he wrapped his partially skeletal arms around the night elf. She ripped a necklace off from around her neck and placed it into the undead man's hand.

"Never forget."

"Timber, no…" The night elf kissed Garrett's decayed lips long and hard before violently pushing him away. He helped Ellorei back to the group and turned to find Timber withdrawing her weapon, a set of sharply curved Sentinel blades.

Garrett stared at her with pleading hollowed eyes.

"Go! Leave now!" She shouted angry with his stubbornness.

Ku'Mari grabbed a hold of his friend and began dragging the fighting undead man.

"Timber don't do this!"

Teak Hawk finally picked him up with her own brute strength and carried him across the connection to the Barrens, the group leading the way. The Sentinels had reached Timber and she attacked them valiantly, but they were far too powerful in their numbers against her. Garrett watched as his love was mutilated. Her body fell, covered in blood and a smile on her face as she faded into the distance.

The Sentinels continued to chase the group into the Barrens although they had gained some distance in between thanks to Timber's sacrifice. By the third mile, the night elf army gave up and retreated to Ashenvale.

The group stopped just off the road, panting and heaving. Garrett dropped to his knees and stared out to the horizon. He did not cry, and had he, tears would not come. He simply stared blankly out to the sun.

A strong feeling of sympathy welled up inside of Quel'Anis and she came to him but he refused her attention. Once the party caught their breath, Teak Hawk picked back up and headed toward Camp Turanjo. One by one, everyone followed. After a few minutes, Garrett stood and turned back to glance at Ashenvale once more before heading off with the group.

They reached South Gold Road by midday. The trip was longer than anyone had expected and as they traveled the Southern Barrens they noticed that the wild beasts of the desert plains grew more powerful and much more aggressive. Teak Hawk had finally convinced herself that she had led her members too far south and had somehow passed over Camp Turanjo. Before she could pull out her map, she noticed a fellow tauren sauntering their way.

Teak Hawk smiled, rather glad to see him and approached to ask for directions. The rugged and tired looking creature was much older than she and his fur had a poor smell from the heat of the sun. He had been out in the open desert for a bit too long. Teak Hawk properly introduced herself and her group and asked the tauren where they could find the camp. The tauren did not give his name but in a slightly delirious gesture, redirected them to make a hook past a group of distant boulders. Before Teak Hawk could thank him, he began to rant.

"In solitude, I wander these roads. The dwarves of Bael Modan show no respect for our land. Horrendous blasts drive deep holes into the ground as noisy machines rip apart the hills."

Everyone shared a look, assuming that a quest was coming into hand.

"Lands that once served as home and provider to my tribe are now riddled with destructive dwarves. Attempts at diplomatic resolution have failed. Now, is the time for …decisive action." He turned to Teak Hawk and her band.

"There are many of you and you are strong. Drive those malicious creatures of Bael Modon out of these lands. Crush them! And bring me the journal of their leader, Prospector Khaz'gorm. You must do this for me, please! I shall reward you." He dropped to his knees and begged before Teak Hawk. She could not refuse.

"We will do as you request, however…" She looked back to Garrett whose mind was somewhere far away as he stared sadly out into the distance. "We will need time to prepare. We can attack before sun up tomorrow."

"Yes… get them while they're groggy and sleep-dazed. Excellent! You are wise with your tactics. I am assured that you will not fail me." The tauren bowed, turned and sauntered back off into the dusty yellow haze of the desert and the group headed for Camp Turanjo.

They set up camp right outside the small village and fought wild beasts to cook for dinner and dueled for practice.

"I never knew that the Alliance could fight and claim Horde territory." Ellorei pitched as she dueled with Ku'Mari as he taught her new tactics.

"Deez dwarves are most likely not apart of deh Alliance. Dey probably be independent so dey can collect and keep deh findin's to demselves. Dwarves always been greedy." He explained has he quickly flipped his staff at Ellorei's ankles. She jumped as the rod missed her. Ku'Mari smiled. "You be a bettah fighter when ya hung ovah!"

Garrett suddenly appeared from out of the haze and came to them.

"Where ya been, mon?"

"Went to scope out the excavation site. Bout forty-some dwarves, men and women… strong too. But beatable."

Ku'Mari patted his friend on the shoulder, glad to see that he was pressing on. Garrett cleared his throat, "I'll go inform Teak Hawk." And he headed off to the camp.

"I know its truly none of my business but…how did he ever come to have a lover from the Alliance?" Ellorei asked.

"Yah know dat Garrett was once apart of deh Alliance when he was a livin' man, right?"

Ellorei took a minute to let it sink in.

"Ohhhhh. They were together when he was human. Oh it's so terrible that they had to go through all this mess and now she's…"

"Deh couldn't be together anyway. Some tings… are just not meant tah happen." The troll said with a sad voice as he looked to Quel'Anis who playfully battled against Barrack, practicing her staff defense. "So many barreirs can keep ya apart from whatcha want deh most in life."

Ellorei smiled and put her hand on the troll's shoulder, "Maybe so. But some things _are _meant to be. Quel'Anis has always had trouble letting even the most trustworthy and dependable people into her life. At first she may have seen you as the enemy, but it's only taken her a few days to open up to you completely. That's really saying something about her trust in you. I think she has truly learned the meaning of trust in friendship from you. After all, you certainly do have a way with people." Ellorei encouraged him and waved him off as she headed back to camp. Ku'Mari crouched down, his arms resting on his knees; a traditional resting stance for many male trolls. He admired how openly kind-hearted Ellorei was. She was always in high spirits and tried her best to keep everyone else the same way. Yet, even with her passionate sympathy for life, she remained loyal to the Horde and showed no difficulty in killing the opposition. He turned and looked to Quel'Anis and smiled. He couldn't be more thankful for finding such wonderful young blood elves.

As Barrack and Quel'Anis finished their duel, Barrack rushed back to camp in excitement for he knew dinner awaited them. Food was his favorite thing next to smashing things. Quel'Anis came and squatted down beside Ku'Mari whose attention had turned deeply to the Barren plains. She could tell that he sensed something.

"What is it?" She asked quietly.

"Somethin' uneasy comin' dis way." He stated grimly.

Quel'Anis shivered at his worlds. She could feel his slight aurora of fear; a feeling she had never known of him before. His keen sense of shamanistic premonition was something quite unique and a bit fascinating to her. Never before had she known someone so in tune with their surroundings. She examined the details of his appearance; it was becoming a fun habit to her, for she always discovered something new. His face was so young but the scars and tattoos that were scribed upon his blue skin and various wooden piercings noted as merits of his experience. Surely his tribe thought highly of him the way Teak Hawk did. He was young but wise, calm, good-humored and… beautiful? Yes… this troll was beautiful! Quel'Anis never imagined that such a thought was possible, but here she was, thinking of how beautiful she found him. And more than anything else… she trusted him. She placed her hand on his knee and looked at him. He turned and smiled at her as he placed a warm hand on her back, assuring her that all would be fine.

"Come on, Kellani. We gotta eat so we be unstoppable for tomorrow."

He took her hand and helped her up. As they headed back to the camp, he realized that she still held onto his hand. There could not have been a happier troll.

Ku'Mari was not the only one who had sensed the strange dreary aurora. Teak Hawk had felt the strange desert winds blowing in. She turned to Garrett who sat looking deader than usual and decided that spirits of the dead were not content with his silent despair. As everyone finished eating, the tauren looked to him and spoke in a deep and gentle voice.

"She will not rest until you make your peace, Garret." Everyone grew silent with shock at Teak Hawk's bold and prying words. "You know this."

The undead sighed and nodded.

"Make it ah good story, Garrett." Ku'Mari added. "Make her memorable."

Everyone waited patiently for him to begin.

"When I was living… um…human, I was, of course, working for the Alliance in Stormwind City. I was originally sent as a messenger to Ashenvale to inform the night elves of the growing numbers of the Forsaken moving across the sea to Kalimdor and how they meant to join forces with Thrall for the Horde. To gain more trust from the night elves, High Lord Fordragon sent a troop of his men to aid in protection of Ashenvale. Naturally, I was ordered to stay and help. While I was stationed in Fel Feras, I met Timber Willow. Of course she was beautiful, as so many elves are. But it was her keen sense of wit and humor that reeled me in. When we were both off patrol-duty, we would spend our late nights together, just talking and joking to one another. She was the best of any friends I could ever have. How I wished I could make her my companion! Higher ranking Sentinels and members of my troop soon found out about our meetings at night and we were shortly rescheduled to post at opposite hours of the day. This did not stop us, however. In fact, it made us want to be together even more. Ooooh that fire ignited for sure and we soon found ourselves sneaking off post to meet in secret places at night… oh the fun we had…" Garrett grinned thinking back to his romance escapades and naughty nights.

Teak Hawk cleared her throat and smiled politely. The undead man let out a laugh as he continued on with his story.

"We were eventually caught, of course, and I was released from my post in Ashenvale. Old Fordragon was furious with me but instead of bringing me home, he sent me to a post in Theramore as punishment. I thought it a blessing at the time because I was still close enough to travel to see Timber. Unfortunately, I found that I was not so free to leave the city. In a menacing rage, I fought and killed the guards who had held me at the gates. Post watchers shot my foolish ass and I died at those grounds. My body was sent back to Stormwind in order to be properly buried at my family grave. Those buggers wanted nothing to do with me. They were so ashamed of my brash actions that they had my body brought to Silverpine Forest to be dumped off and forgotten. I thought my soul would be consumed by the dark wrath and that I might end up as another pathetic puppet belonging to the Lich King. But his powers were waning. My soul was recalled to my trashed body only to be released from the king's tyranny. I was immediately recruited to the Forsaken in their opposition, newly conjoined as a member of the Horde. Perhaps the vengeance I sought and the longing I felt for Timber left me with no renewal. I've been given a second chance, but I never thought I would see that elf again. Last night, when we were together, it was as if nothing bad had ever happened. She completely dismissed my nasty rotting appearance… even still had the desire to kiss me… to remind of how she felt about me. Being able to be with her again, last night… was the happiest moment of my undead life."

Ellorei and Mikal'wah sat crying on each other.

"Dat was deh most beautifully tragic ting I tink I ever heard!"

"Garrett…(sobbing)… I'm so glad you got to see her again!"

Garrett kicked back his head and started laughing. "I need to give up this bandit shit and become a story man! Gimme a soap box!"

"Love, hate, life and death… such is the world of warcraft." Teak Hawk said introspectively. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed for their tents. Garrett solely stood watch, a smile on his face now that his issues were at peace.

Ellorei lay in her blankets wide awake, thinking about everything that had happened between Garrett and the beautiful night elf.

"Quel'Anis?"

Quel'Anis, groggy in her half sleep replied, "Hmph?"

"I hope that everything works out for you and Ku'Mari."

"What!?" Quel'Anis shot up and turned to Ellorei, a look of shock and irritancy on her face.

"I'm just glad to see that you've finally opened up to him. He's an incredible being." She was silent for a moment as Quel'Anis would say nothing. "Its just that… with all the complications that war has brought this world, I just don't want to see you two torn apart because of it. I mean, I can't be your companion forever! _I'm _gonna want some male to come along and have me as his… oh how did Ku'Mari put it? Mate! Yeah! I'm gonna want my own mate too one day."

"Ellorei, what on Azeroth ARE you talking about?!"

"I just hope that someday, when I come to visit you ,I can meet your little Blood Trolves."

Quel'Anis grabbed her friend by the collar of her tunic.

"What is that?"

"You know… blood troll elves."

Completely flabbergasted by the blood elf's ridiculous explanation, she dropped her friend's collar, tucked her self back into her blankets and said, "You're hopeless!"

Ellorei gave a sinister grin, "I've planted the seed of hope." She said satisfied with their conversation and finally went to sleep.

It was nearly an hour before the sun would rise and Teak Hawk went from tent to tent waking everyone. The camp was cleaned up quickly and quietly and everyone followed Garrett to the excavation site. The dwarf mining site was a massive crater blasted into the side of the mountain just a few yards from South Gold Road. Two very short but brawny men paced about at the ramp entrance, grumbling to each other. They held crafty little shot guns; an accessory known well of the dwarf race.

Garrett threw daggers at the stout little men and they angrily ran towards the group, cursing in their foreign dwarfish tongue. The undead laughed as he chucked two more daggers at them. Mikal'wah charged up a nasty fire attack finishing the guards off. The group came to the edge of the site to look everything over. As Teak Hawk had expected, most dwarves still slept while some lazily trudged about preparing for another day of work. Two by two, the group made their way down the dirt ramp. Garrett and Ellorei led the way, quietly taking down dwarves as they approached. Ku'Mari and Mikal'wah casted spells that struck dwarves at farther end of the site. As the summoned pet lynxes followed Ellorei and attacked what ever came nearest, Quel'Anis stood post at the mid-length of the ramp, taking down anything that gave threat of surprise. Teak Hawk and Barrack used their brute strength to bash at numerous enemies at a time. Nearly twenty dwarves had gone down by the time the other ones had realized they were even being attacked. They all awoke and snatched up their guns. Teak Hawk, Ku'Mari and Barrack did what they could to distract the little stocky men and women while Garrett and Ellorei went behind, stabbed them and took the dangerous weapons away.

Garrett suddenly caught sound of someone calling from higher grounds. He looked up to find a small army of dwarves making their way down the hill to the site, shooting as they went. They came out from a large factory sitting on the hillside.

"Well now… I didn't see _that_ there before!" He said rather nonchalant as he killed off another dwarf.

"Everyone, regroup now!" Teak Hawk shouted as she noticed the approaching army. But the group remained scattered and blocked away from each other by small couples of fighting dwarves. Barrack used the small bit of his magic to help amp the team's strength while Teak Hawk healed everyone as much as she could.

A particular dwarf in noble attire slowly approached with a keen smirk on his face and a large war axe ready. He approached the closest Horde member he could find.

Ellorei suddenly became anxious. "Prospector Khaz'gorm!" She blurted out. While the others had seen him coming, they were too preoccupied with multiple dwarves attacking them. The prospector had his eyes set on Ellorei now.

"My, my…" He said in a taunting tone as he slapped the blunt end of his axe in his hand. "What a pretty blood elf you are!"

Ellorei's eyes grew wide in shock. (_He speaks in Orchish!_)

"It's a shame you know. You are working for the wrong side. You should come help us dig up precious minerals and oils instead. I could make you rich. You'd be living like a princess." He was scruffy and smelled of machine oil and malt beer. Ellorei was surprised by his height. Although a dwarf, he stood a few inches taller than she. He reached out and touched her shoulder. She immediately slashed at his face with dagger, chopping off half of his red mustache and skimming his cheek. The dwarf touched his face and noticed the missing facial hair. He laughed bitterly and swung his axe. Ellorei dodged and stepped far enough away to set up her bow. She got three shots into his chest before he was close enough to swing at her again. She struck his arm, jumped up and kicked the dwarf in the face. But the prospector immediately grabbed her leg as she fell and sliced her calf open. Ellorei let out a scream of agony.

Quel'Anis jolted her staff into a dwarf who fell to the ground unconscious. She ran down the ramp, taking another weakened enemy down permanently. She climbed on atop an inoperative drilling machine that sat at the center of the site, and began shooting at the powerful prospector. She sent arrows into his arms and back but his furious power allowed him to resist. He had released Ellorei's ankle and she stumbled back and stood strong on her other foot while she sent two more arrows into him. He ran at her as she whistled and he pummeled her into the ground. Lune appeared and swiftly attacked the dwarf. In a grand frenzy, the prospector hacked away at the lynx. As they fought, Ellorei limped in for a surprise final attack. But at the prospector took one finishing blow with his axe to the dying lynx, he turned, pulled out a small short sword and thrust it into Ellorei's chest.

Ellorei struggled to breathe as the blood filled up in her lungs and she collapsed.

"NOOOOOO!" Quel'Anis screamed as she shot on direct hit straight into the prospector's head. He fell dead to the ground beside Ellorei.

Ku'Mari had just killed off a dwarf and turned when he heard Quel'Anis' cry. He was about to run to her but realized that her shocked stare was directed to Ellorei. He ran to her, knocking over any dwarf that got in his way. Ellorei lay with a smile on her face as she looked up at the troll.

"Take care of my best friend." She struggled to say before her head rolled to the side and she lie still. Ku'Mari tried with endless effort to revive the blood elf but she would not awaken. He felt the tears run down his blue cheeks as his eyes filled with red blood and his veins contorted, pulsing wildly.

With a tremendously fierce roar, he stood straight up, revealing his full seven-foot height to the dwarves. They backed away, knowing what this dangerous call could mean. Ku'Mari hung his staff on his back as he pulled out two gloves that glinted with multiple razor-sharp metal claw blades.

"Horde members, away!" Teak Hawk shouted as Mikal'wah, Barrack and Garrett headed up the ramp. Teak Hawk ran to Quel'Anis, who stood, dumbfounded atop the drill.

"Come dear, we must clear the path!" She warned nervously.

Quel'Anis was mesmerized at Ku'Mari's form of bloodlust.

"He's gone berserk…" she said faintly.

"Right. And there's no telling what he'll do!" She helped the blood elf down from the machine and they ran up the hill. Everyone watched to see what Ku'Mari would do.

The remaining army of dwarves was brave enough, if not foolish enough- to go up against the crazed berserker troll. Ku'Mari went after anything in his path. He slashed at the dwarves one by one, tearing them limb from limb. Even his cannibalistic racial traits kicked in as he tore through a dwarf's neck with his sharp teeth and ripped its head clear off.

Only two dwarves made it to safety. They ran back up to the factory and were helped inside while others closed and sealed the doors behind them.

Ku'Mari stumbled forward and fell to his knees within the blood bath he had created. He looked about and realized what he had done in some bit of shock. Then he looked back to the body of Ellorei, now soaked in blood, and he began to cry. The group ran down to the scene. Teak Hawk helped the troll back to his feet. As he looked up, she could see that he cried the blood out from his eyes.

"Promisin' not to let any harm come to ah team membah was a pitiful and naïve notion." He said feeling weak and ashamed.

"No, Ku'Mari. You did more than anyone could have." Teak Hawk replied rubbing the trolls back.

Quel'Anis dropped down beside her friend's body. It was the first time she would allow herself to openly cry since her father died. But she did so silently as she pressed her hands gently over her companion's face. Ellorei's eyes no longer carried the green glow of the blood elves that thrived off of the Sunwell. Quel'Anis closed them in respect. She looked nearby to realize that her own lynx lay dead beside Ellorei's. She suddenly felt like a terrible hunter for neglecting the creature so often as where Ellorei had become his second master. She knew that he purposely gave up his life because his mate had lost hers.

Barrack carried the blood elf's body up the ramp as Garrett collected the dead prospector's journal. Everyone decided to bury her body beside a lush tree that produced a friendly shade to a small patch of green grass not far from the excavation site.

"Free from blood…free from pain…free from the Sunwell… free from war." These were Quel'Anis' only words to Ellorei's passing and although short, they were strangely justifying.

Quel'Anis attempted to seek comfort from Ku'Mari, but he refused to make any contact with her, still ashamed of himself. She then, decided to walk beside Mikal'wah as they headed back to find the tauren who sent them on this mission. With favorable sympathy and remorse, the female troll placed a hand on the blood elf's back.

Quel'Anis refused to regret all that had happened. She knew that Ellorei understood her own fate as most people do in the world of war. If you choose to fight, then you have chosen to win or die. But fighting for something you believe in is worth living and dying for.


	4. Chapter 4

A Calm Before the Storm

The group solemnly returned to the wandering tauren at South Gold Road. He realized that they were missing a member and asked no questions. He simply bowed his head in due respect. "My condolences to your brave team. No reward I can give will replace the value of a team member. I'm sure they fought valiantly. I am so gracious to you for completing this mission."

Teak Hawk handed over the prospector's journal.

"Here is a reward. It's not much, but please ask the innkeeper at Camp Turanjo to pull an extra reward for me. It is the least I can do."

Teak Hawk nodded and they bid farewell. At the camp, the innkeeper rewarded them with a small sum of gold and offered a place to sleep for the night. Teak Hawk thanked the orc but refused his facility.

"I thank you for the trouble but we shall be making camp this night."

They began to head north out of the village when a goblin blacksmith stopped them.

_(They look like a possible group of suckers.)_ He sneered.

"It appears you've been doing some hard fighting, fellow members of the Horde. Surely you weren't thinking of leaving without having your armor and weapons repaired first. You'd be practically defenseless out there in the wild." He persuaded them. The group sat in silence, emotionally and physically exhausted from their morning events. The blacksmith noticed their low spirits and hoped that he wouldn't go soft on them. But he made his decision.

"You know, being in the Barrens for too long can make any warrior go mad. What is your next mission?" He asked as he gathered new arrows and cleaned them for Quel'Anis.

"Razorfen Kraul." Teak Hawk replied rather tired. The goblin stopped and stared wide-eyed at the miserable group.

"That's a mighty dreadful place, Razorfen. Killing off those vicious quillboars will take all the strength and magic you can muster. That old crone Charlga Razorflank has got some wicked powerful magic." He explained, trying his best to discourage them.

Mikal'wah sulked at the idea of going up against a powerful magic wielder. She could feel her confidence recede.

"If I were you guys, I would head to Thunderbluff to get some really good R&R. Enjoy the peace and serenity and speak with the elders. They'll prepare you for such a hard core mission." The blacksmith finished the last of the weapons and handed them back to the group.

Teak Hawk thanked him and prepared to pay but he refused the money.

"All I can ask is that you heed my advice. Head to Thunderbluff. You'll be glad you did. Then head to Razorfen, and knock the shit outta that old wench!" The tauren thanked him again as she rounded everyone up and led them out of the village, west towards her home in Mulgore. The blacksmith sighed as he packed his tools away.

"Aaaaaand that is why I'm always broke!"

The trip to Thunderbluff was rather short and painless. The dry red dust of the Barrens quickly turned to rich green grass, surrounded by serene mountains and soft pine trees. Many of the wild creatures that roamed about were of little to no threat to the group, which was a relief to their tired bodies. They came before two towering wooden elevators that jutted out of the side of the mountain and they entered the contraption.

The large peaceful village sat so high in the mountains that clouds occasionally floated down the walkways as if they were travelers just passing through. Shop teepees sat around the perimeter of the plateau and a large welcoming bonfire blazed before a small glass-like pond at the center of the village. Numerous tauren carrying on with business spoke softly and the slow rhythmic thump of drums beat quietly over the land. Many friends and acquaintances lovingly greeted Teak Hawk and they spoke to her in a sense of full respect. Obviously, she was a highly revered adventurer in her lands.

The group made their way to a smaller section of the village where a sign read 'Walk of the Elders' and entered a teepee that sat near the end of a cliff. Teak Hawk came before a withered and elderly tauren and bowed down on her knees. The group sat a few feet behind her and waited quietly.

"Teak Hawk of the Red Moon family comes with a weakened and anxious company to seek my counsel. You have overcome extreme challenges of the body, mind and soul but your next quest troubles you." The elder proclaimed. The group was in awe at his ability to read them.

"Yes, wise one. We plan to take down the forces of Razorfen Kraul. But we are not yet ready." Teak Hawk replied.

"Not tonight. Your heart beats strong and fierce at this mission. You wish to avenge your brother, no doubt... You have all suffered losses that could leave darkness within you. When you leave, tomorrow, do not carry hate in your hearts or you shall not succeed. However, your greatest challenge will not be the quillboar of those thorny caverns, but a force much worse. This force will try it's best to deceive you. Use your wit and your confidence within each other and go with honor and pride. Fight for those that you love and those that you have lost knowing that their spirits will be with you." And with these words of wisdom, the old tauren fell asleep. The group bowed in respect and quietly left the tent.

As they prepared to make camp, a towering male tauren approached and greeted Teak Hawk. She turned and smiled at the familiar face.

"It is good to see you, Auld Stonespire."

"As is to you, Teak Hawk. I believe word has spread quickly that you mean to take down the quillboar and their leader of Razorfen Kraul tomorrow."

Teak Hawk smirked, thinking back to the elder's usual gossiping habits. "Word always spreads quickly in these parts. Yes. We mean to leave here by mid-morning."

"I must warn you of their leader. Charlga Razorflank is a dangerous force of her own. Her spells of dark magic are treacherous and powerful. Too many have tried and failed to best her… Your brother being one of those unfortunate souls…but I will not die in peace until her bloodied heart rests in my hands. You know that the Southern Barrens was once the holy land of our ancestors before that witch and her armies drove them off. Will you bring me the proof of your success? I have faith in your strength. There is good reason as to why the elders gave you the seal of honor over so many others. Bring me that witch's heart and we shall both rest knowing that revenge has been served."

"That heart will be yours. I swear to it on my brother's grave." Teak Hawk promised, crossing her fist to her chest and saluting the respectable tauren.

Night stretched across the sunset sky and the band sat calm and restful by their small bonfire. The stars were particularly bright from Thunderbluff and they sparkled over the crew. Everyone sat and reminisced over their memories of Ellorei; the kind, sweet and silly things the little blood elf had said and done in the past few days of their journey together. Everyone realized how close they all had become to each other since the arrival of the young blood elves and appraised Ku'Mari for his ability to find the best of people. But Ku'Mari was not present at this gentle gathering. Instead, he sat alone on a far peak of the plateau, staring out into the rich green landscape.

Quel'Anis slowly came to sit down beside him and gently touched the back of his neck.

"You do not wish to be with the group."

"Sometimes isolation helps in healin'." His voice was sad and distant.

"Wounds heal much faster in the presence of good company." She cracked a shy smile. Ku'Mari felt the spark inside him that always ignited when Quel'Anis smiled and it had been happening more and more everyday. But he quickly shook the feeling away and turned out to the landscape once more.

"I… um…I been wantin' to apologize to ya for meh actions dis morning." Ku'Mari hesitated. "Sometimes when tings go wrong, I become a monstah… and I did not want ya tah see dat."

"A monster?" She could not believe her ears. "Ku'Mari, you saved us all! And you did everything in your power to save Ellorei as where I was unable. With all that you have done for the team, for Ellorei… and for me…" Quel'Anis choked up as she could feel the tears well up and her face grow hot. "Even when I was defiant and cruel and… full of hatred. You are a miraculous person, Ku'Mari… a hero."

"Kellani." Ku'Mari spoke with a soft deep voice as he gently wiped the tears from the blood elf's cheeks. Quel'Anis could not stand the screaming in her heart any longer. She quickly rose to her knees, placed her little hands on the troll's blue cheeks and desperately pressed her lips to his. As they connected, her kiss softened and she melted into his warmth. The crew could not help but watch the two from afar. It was such a strange and rare thing to see; a blood elf kissing a troll.

"Now _there's_ something you don't get to see everyday." The undead man grinned.

"Bout time." Barrack added.

Teak Hawk turned to Mikal'wah in concern. The female troll only shook her head and smiled. "Don'tcha be worryin' about meh now. Dat troll was beyond meh from deh start."

Ku'Mari's lips were soft and warm. Quel'Anis could feel electricity buzzing from those lips and all through her body. She pulled away and gave him a look as she smiled.

"Ku'Mari, you're casting a lightning spell."

Now the troll blushed- something quite rare of him- and he chuckled shyly.

"Sorry. I been wantin' dat for such a long time now . Guess I got a bit ovah excited."

Quel'Anis turned and looked out to the plains.

"Kellani?" The troll asked in concern.

"Tomorrow we return to the South Barrens for Razorfen Kraul. I understand now that anyone of us may not return."

Ku'Mari wrapped his arms around the young blood elf and held her securely.

"Ya can't talk like dat. Havin' doubt in deh group brings bad juju."

"Ku'Mari, Ellorei didn't die because she was a poor fighter. On the contrary, she was an excellent hunter… and far better pet trainer. But it was all a matter of timing and luck. And luck was not on her side. With the population of Razorfen carrying so many, the odds will be against us and there's no telling what may happen. I don't mean to be doubtful, I'm just being realistic."

Ku'Mari could not find a word to say to comfort her for he knew and understood well the truth of battle. She had simply figured it out for herself. Still, he chose to believe in false hope upon the times of war. Although a youthful and naïve concept, he felt that it was, many times, his reason for so many victories.

"What is more, were either one of us not to come out of that horrid place victorious tomorrow, I want to know that I had at least, been given the chance to be in your arms throughout tonight." She blushed shyly, enjoying the warmth of his strong arms. Ku'Mari's eyes grew wide in surprise and he looked down and smiled at the blood elf.

"Ya not tah beh worryin' about a ting tonight." He tapped his finger gently on her nose. "Come on. Let's go back ova wit dah crew."

As they approached the campfire, they received applause from the group.

"Well done." Garrett teased.

"Ellorei woulda been proud ah ya!" Mikal'wah laughed as she clapped. Quel'Anis blushed as she took a seat beside the female troll. She stuck out her tongue teasingly and the two began to fight playfully. Although this behavior was rather unusual for the blood elf, she felt she needed to take over Ellorei's responsibility of love and kindness and she knew it would do her well.

Teak Hawk politely cleared her throat and took a stand as all conversations respectfully halted.

"To all of you, I am so graciously proud to be a part of this team. Your decisions and skills have been intelligent and true and you have handled our trials and tribulations better than I could have ever imagined. Never could I have picked a better group of fighters and adventurers for such a difficult quest. Tomorrow we fight for those who have died as our allies, our friends and our loved ones. And although we are short of a member, our hearts are strong and her spirit will be there to guide our way. Understand that no matter what happens tomorrow, I promise you… we _shall_ be victorious. For our lands, for our races and for the Horde!"

"FOR THE HORDE!" Everyone cheered in honorable reply as they raised their weapons to the sky.

The Final Battle

As dawn approached, Barrack went about to wake everyone. Teak Hawk stood at the edge of the plateau overlooking her rich green homeland.

"This is it, Brother." She spoke out into the wind. "Today we shall have justice."

The sun crept in through a small tear in Ku'Mari's tent, revealing the splendor of the loving entanglement that lay over the blankets. As Barrack popped his head in to wake the sleeping troll, he immediately tried to leave. But the troll and blood elf awoke to the loud clanking of the orc's armor and looked up at him.

"Oh…eh…heh heh…um…good work." His green face had turned bright red and he quickly left and headed for Mikal'wah's tent. Quel'Anis stretched and relaxed atop the troll, stroking his lovely teal chest. Ku'Mari breathed in Quel'Anis' wonderful scent as he twirled a lock of her rich auburn hair around his fingers. The two silently enjoyed their last moments together before dressing and leaving the tent. Everyone strapped up in freshly repaired armor and prepared their weapons. As Quel'Anis helped Barrack break down the tents, she noticed Ku'Mari and Teak Hawk crouched and seated at the ledge of the plateau in meditation. She could not help but admire their powerful sense of spirituality.

When everyone had finished, they took flight and shortly landed in Camp Turanjo once more. The walk to Razorfen Kraul was simple and short. As they traveled, Ku'Mari walked beside Mikal'wah, whose expression seemed rather dark. He sighed, as he thought back to their brief past together back in Sen'jin Village where they grew up. It had been nearly two years since they split up but Ku'Mari worried all the same.

"Hey Mikal'wah, I may notta been as kind to ya as ya deserve and I wanna apologize for it." Without realizing it, he had spoken in their native tribal language.

The female troll smiled smugly and turned to him. "Apologizin' for what?"

"I want ya tah know dat I be sorry for deh past we had. I wasn't fair to ya and I shouldn't have led ya on deh way I did back den. I just didn't know if ya had joined deh group because…"

"Because of you? Ha ha!" The troll cackled lightly as she flipped her lovely blue braids behind her shoulders. "Yes… I did join because of ya. But I didn't do it, comin' in, tryin' tah get ya if dats whatcha tink. Deh past is deh past and I could beh less concerned wit what happened back den. You wit your elf girl now so you just be worryin' bout dat." They were silent for a moment before she spoke again. "Sometimes, Ku'Mari, I wanna hate ya but I know I can't because I be admirin' ya strength and skills so much. I felt dat if I joined deh group wit cha, I'd become a stronger an' better fighter too." She said the last part a bit in doubt and her eyes grew sad.

"You have. And ya will." They shared a smile and Ku'Mari caught back up to Quel'Anis.

As the group reached the entrance of the village, they looked at each other and nodded in affirmation. It was time.

Three very large boars, covered in long spiny hairs guarded the entrance to the cave, snorting and laughing about some odd joke. As one was suddenly frozen to death, the other two turned to find the Horde band attacking them. They were easily defeated but the group knew that worse was to come.

Mass arches of briarthorn made for sectional shelter over the village as they entered. Collections of bones and skulls dangled in decorative warning to unwanted visitors. The stench of rotting hides and sulfur filled the air. These were definitely dark magic users. At first sight of the group, a quillboar blew into his horn and called upon a large army of his fellow men. They came at the team in groups of five or so but as the band made their way into the depths of the caved village, it felt as if the quillboars' numbers only grew larger and larger. Along with having to dodge the nasty creatures' shadow attacks, giant bats also flew about, attacking the team as they came too close to the little monsters' resting spots. The quillboar only grew stronger in numbers and began to spread the small team apart.

"Stay together! STAY TOGETHER!" Teak Hawk ordered. She transformed into a bear and mauled each quillboar that came near. As she tore through the crowd, one of the beasts managed to climb atop her and drove a spear down through her back. Teak Hawk roared in pain and violently shook the small quillboar off. As she and Barrack took the head of the attacking forces, Ku'Mari did his best to channel healing to each of his comrades. But with so many of the creatures attacking him, his channeling pace was slow and he had to spend more time warding the beasts away from him. Garrett managed to keep himself from being cornered but one of the mischievous bats had swooped down and pulled off one of his hands; the one which withheld his weapon. This was a dangerous distraction as he spent his time snatching at the flying rodent while being attacked by the quillboar. Mikal'wah blasted her opponents with wild flames and biting ice but the over-use of her abilities took its toll and the quillboar came in at her with spears and shadow spells. Quel'Anis managed to find a high rock to perch on and she furiously shot down each of Mikal'wah's attackers. However, the bats would not let her have their territory and they flapped about in her face screeching curses to her. One managed to cling to her shoulder and sunk its teeth deep into her neck. Quel'Anis screamed as she desperately yanked the bat away. It left a potent poison to mix into her blood and she lost her balance and fell from the rock, lucky to be caught in arms.

The quillboar squealed as they were easily driven back by forces other than that of the group. The squealing beasts ran deeper into village to hide and regroup.

Quel'Anis was sure that Ku'Mari had caught her as he always had before, but when she opened her eyes, a blue bearded night elf stared back at her with white glowing eyes. Quel'Anis panicked and fought to be released from his arms.

"Kellani!" She heard Ku'Mari call as the troll came face to face with the grinning night elf. Teak Hawk, Garrett and Barrack stood like a wall with their weapons still drawn and ready to fight. Mikal'wah managed to weakly crawl up beside them, still drained from her magic use. Across from them stood six members of the Alliance; a brawny dwarf, a small female gnome, one massive dreanai, two humans and the night elf, who remained holding his enemy in his arms.

"I am sure you want this back." The night elf sneered as he held Quel'Anis out before Ku'Mari. The troll was unsure of his enemy's language.

"Just drop the little whore already!" A loud human woman laughed. Garrett growled as he prepared to attack but Teak Hawk and Barrack held him back. Only he could decipher their malicious words. Ku'Mari quickly took the blood elf in his arms and wearily backed away.

"Well? Are we gonna get this over with right here and now or what!?" Garrett shouted at them and spit on the ground.

Each Alliance member passed on a look of surprise to one another.

"You speak our language, undead one. Impressive." The dwarf laughed rather amused. The small female gnome came forward. Being no larger than the size of a human toddler, she boldly walked up to Garrett with her hands crossed behind her back.

"Allow us to make a proposition, Horde people." She stated sternly in her miniscule voice. "It appears we are both on the same quest; to vanquish the population of Razorfen Kraul and take the land back into the hands of our legion. Would it not be far more practical for us to band together to defeat our common enemy? You appear to be struggling after the multitude of quillboar and to be honest, we would not be able to go much farther either without some help. Those pigs are regrouping now as I speak and their numbers will only be larger."

Garrett looked to Teak Hawk, explained the situation and awaited her decision. The little gnome watched him speak to his leader and slowly approached the towering tauren. She looked up with her large gooey eyes and smiled. "Once that magic pig witch is dead, we can appropriately fight for who claims the victory. It will be a _very_ short treaty, I assure you. Does that sound fair enough?"

Teak Hawk stared down into the little gnome's disgustingly cute eyes as Garrett translated her final words. She knew well enough that her party was out numbered. She also understood that they were too far into the caverns to turn back so, she did the only thing she could. She tightened her lips and nodded in agreement.

"Very well then." The little gnome smiled as she headed back to her own group. She turned back around and raised her hand. "Tanks, please raise your hands." Garrett translated and Barrack and Teak Hawk raised their arms. "Healers?" Teak Hawk left her hand up as Ku'Mari raised his. "And long-range defenders?" An ill Quel'Anis and weakened Mikal'wah raised their hands as they continued to try and recover from their attacks. Garrett –who had managed to kill the mischievous bat- now popped his skeletal hand back into place and raised it.

Some of the Alliance members quietly chuckled and commented to each other.

"And you honestly believed that you could have conquered this quest all on your own? How fortunate you are that _we_ came along. Well, let us not dally. Tanks, please lead the way." The Horde members said nothing. They simply fell into formation. Each member traveled deeper into the village as the tension felt like a thousand needles pricking at their backs. But no one hated this situation more than Teak Hawk. She hated how she shamefully led her members to follow the enemy in their aid. The little gnome was surely the Alliance group's leader and she had created a fantastic disposition for the Horde band. Teak Hawk promised that the first Alliance member to go down would be that conniving little creature. She remained deep in thought, counting out every possibility for her team to succeed this situation. Something had to work!

A very pale Quel'Anis bound her neck in bandage as it continued to bleed. Ku'Mari looked down to her in utter concern and cured her poison with a touch of green healing light to her neck. The blood elf smiled.

"I don't believe we'll be making it out of here, but I am very glad that I'll get to die fighting by your side."

Ku'Mari could not help but bend down to kiss her as they walked.

"That has to be the most _disgusting_ thing I have ever seen." The loud female human scowled.

"And the blood elves _wonder_ why their ancestors were ostracized." The night elf added.

Although he did not understand their hateful comments, Ku'Mari glared back at the two. But then he let a very big grin stretch over his face as he turned back around and proudly put his arm around the blood elf.

"Can you imagine their _children?!" _the human hissed.

"I'd rather not even assume that they could mate!" The night elf replied and the two laughed again.

Garrett did his best to ignore their banter and suddenly the little gnome spoke up.

"That is enough, people. Leave your insults for when we prepare to fight them.

"There!" The dreanai announced and pointed at the cave open-way just beyond.

The quillboar returned in tripled numbers; some were warriors, some were warlocks with powerful minions. They all stood in a battle line awaiting their oncoming opponents while chanting, snorting and squealing.

Ku'Mari suddenly yelled out in his native Zandalarian tongue "_Je'muipa wanande'_!" a phrase Teak Hawk recalled him using often when he wanted someone to watch his actions in battle. She knew that the outburst was directed to her and Mikal'wah and they nodded. The dreanai yelled out and he and Barrack led the group straight at the line of quillboar. They collided as strikes of the elemental and shadow magics were violently exchanged over the line. Teak Hawk remained to the side of the battle to play her part as healer momentarily while she watched what Ku'Mari wanted her to see. The troll did not fight head on as he usually did. He was sloppy and his attacks were weak.

_(What on Azeroth is he up to?)_ She wondered as she healed a struggling Barrack. Then Ku'Mari did something Teak Hawk had _never_ seen of him before; he allowed the quillboar to openly attack him! He stumbled back and pretended to struggle with a magic spell as he finally threw down his totems. Suddenly, the night elf came forth and shouted at him in utter annoyance. He swiftly took the quillboar down and his strength and sense of threat brought the attention of many others as they swarmed to him, not one interested in fighting the troll. At that moment, Ku'Mari stood with his chin resting on his staff and he grinned and winked in his cocky little way as he pointed at the hard-working night elf.

Teak Hawk returned a smile. She understood his tactic and it was absolutely fantastic! She passed on the idea to Quel'Anis and Garrett. Mikal'wah had seen the antics herself and had no problem 'takin' it easy' during this battle. Teak Hawk let Barrack be. She knew he was far too proud a warrior to even pretend incompetence. As the large group fought off the quillboar to the center of the village, the Horde team members attacked with poor energy and feigned weakness as the Alliance members bitterly plowed on, using all their strength and might to destroy the oncoming armies of shadow mages and warriors.

"You Horde people are pathetic! What fools! I cannot believe you thought you could make it through this raid! We should have left you for dead! You would have been more use to us then!" The loud human woman snapped crudely as she slashed and hacked away at the quillboar. Garrett shrugged at her and flung a few daggers at the attacking beasts.

The onslaught lasted for nearly a half hour before they were able to reach the shadow mage leader, Charlga Razorflank. She sat in her wooden throne high above her enemies, tapping her claws impatiently. Two of her guards came after the group but were swiftly incapacitated. The witch raised a prickly brow and grinned, baring her foul and decaying brown teeth.

"Horde and Alliance, working together against the common enemy. I never thought I would see the day! Honestly, I am flattered! Shows how important my death means to both of your legions."

"Make no mistake, _Pig Queen_. Our rivals shall be slaughtered but not before we take your filthy hide-eeeeeyyaahhhh!" The loud-mouthed female human screamed in agony as she was set on fire.

"I will not have a soulless human-breed calling me by the name of a stock animal!"

The mage gnome came before her comrade and tried hard to reverse the flaming spell but was too late. The woman choked in the smoke and flames as they consumed her flesh and she expired.

"GET HER!" the little gnome screeched and the Alliance members immediately began to attack. Charlga's brow rose once more as she saw the Horde team members do nothing. She kicked her head back and began cackling loudly as she fended off the Alliance members' magic attacks, arrows and daggers. The gnome, her face bright red in fury, glared back at the Horde team.

"Your team may be poorly skilled but it will take everyone to bring her down! Do you not wish to win? Do you not value your pathetic lives?!"

They stood continuing to stare at her in complete silence and did nothing.

"Don't just stand there, you stupid monsters! DO SOMETHING NOW!" She screamed. Tears of frustration and anger welled up in her eyes as she looked down at her dead companion and back to her struggling party.

Teak Hawk gave the signal, and the group finally approached the Alliance team. Mikal'wah and Ku'Mari charged up spells as Quel'Anis readied her bow, Barrack withdrew his mace and Garrett pulled out his trusty daggers. But Teak Hawk did not head for Charlga. She transformed into her bear form, charged at full speed and pounced on the little gnome. She gripped the little woman in her teeth and shook her violently before slamming her back down on top of the dead human. Ku'Mari blasted a lightning attack that chained from one Alliance member to the next. They looked back in horrified shock at the immediate traitors.

"Haha! That's the spirit! I hate both of your factions but at least the Horde knows how to play dirty! And so do I!" Charlga cackled as she struck everyone with a mass shadow attack. Slightly blinded by the spell, Mikal'wah managed to shake away the pain and blast a chilling frost spell over the witch. Ku'Mari summoned his totems and continued striking the Alliance with his chain lightning bolts as Garrett and Barrack kept the enemy team's attention.

The gnome lay covered in bloody gashes and teeth marks as Teak Hawk returned to her true form and peered down at her.

"We helped you…we made a deal and you broke it! We helped you and you spit in our faces…"

The two were unable to decipher each other's languages but they knew exactly what the other meant.

"A leader put in a desperate position will make desperate decisions. You would be lying if you said you wouldn't have done the same had you thought of it first." Teak Hawk smiled.

The little gnome choked, "What a dirty trick. There is no honor in what you have done here."

Teak Hawk was familiar with the Alliance's common-tongue word for 'honor' and she drew close to the gnome's face.

"There will always be honor in destroying the enemy faction. It doesn't matter how it is done. It is only important that it _is_ done. We are the Horde."

As the gnome breathed her last breath, Teak Hawk felt her natural sense of sympathy return. She gently and respectfully closed the gnome's eyes. She did not wish to sit there and question her actions and her ideals of war for she knew she would not win. Instead, she looked up to see the struggling battle before her and healed her party members. She immediately transformed into a bear again and charged in to join the fight.

Charlga had fixed her eyes quite seriously on the troll mage who had managed to give her a chilling shock. She slowly descended the stairs of her throne, using her staff to guide her.

"Come here, pretty, pretty magic." She teased, her eyes meeting only Mikal'wah's. Mikal'wah began to sweat. She recalled how quickly and easily she had gone down in their previous battles and knew that if it happened this time, she would not get up. Tearing with anxiety she charged up another ice attack but was interrupted by a shadow bolt that penetrated her body. She could feel the black aurora searing inside of her and she grew ill. But she did not fall. Mikal'wah focused her energy and blasted the witch with the most powerful ice attack she had ever casted. Charlga turned to ice and fell down her throne stairs. Within seconds, she melted the ice away and angrily turned to aim at the troll. But before she could cast another spell, her body was lifted into the air and she was dropped before Quel'Anis.

"I have magic too!" The blood elf said as a flash of bright light from her hands silenced the witch. Fuming with fury, the quillboar swung her staff and knocked Quel'Anis to the ground, before being shocked with yet another freezing blast.

"_Irritant pest_!" The witch screeched as she struck Mikal'wah with a dark curse. The mage troll fell to the ground in agony, and was stunned frozen.

Charlga received a slamming blow to the back of her spiky head and when she managed to turn around she found Quel'Anis standing ready with the Staff of the Sun.

Holding her head, the old witch grinned, "A hunter with a staff? Let's see what you've got child!" She said as she lifted her own staff and advanced on the blood elf.

As Barrack struggled against the giant paladin draenai, Garrett kept the attention of the hunter dwarf. The brawny little man turned about, shooting his gun in a frenzy as Garrett phased in and out of vision, dodging his bullets every time and slicing him with his dagger, bit by bit. Ku'Mari, who had run out of magic energy, flipped his staff about in amazing speed as he struck the male human warrior and the druid night elf. Teak Hawk mauled down the human and night elf, killing them with her powerful strikes. Ku'Mari nodded in thanks as he quickly drank a small revitalizing potion. The druid healed her team once more before heading for Charlga.

Quel'Anis held up amazingly against the nasty quillboar witch as their staves continued to clack against each other. The witch smirked as she felt her powers return and she immediately shot a shadow bolt at he blood elf, temporarily blinding her. The quillboar swung her staff and forcefully struck Quel'Anis in the face. The blood elf fell to the ground and struggled to pull herself away as Charlga raised her staff high in the air, ready to strike again. Teak Hawk roared as she slammed into the quillboar, knocking her down. She sank her teeth into the witch's arm and dragged her away from Quel'Anis. A shadow bolt blasted into the bear's face and Teak Hawk shook away the blindness as she returned to her true form.

The paladin dreanai fell to the ground, dazed and beaten as Barrack took his mace and cracked it down over the enemy's head. He smiled as the dreanai's head splattered open.

"I love my job."

He looked over and gave Garrett a thumbs-up. Garrett nodded as he sliced through the fallen dwarf's neck, expelling blood.

Mikal'wah's petrified body slowly came to as Ku'Mari helped her up.

"I tink I jumped into the deh wrong crew. I can't even manage tah stay up long enough tah do any decent damage!" She laughed cynically, ready to cry.

"Hey, hey, now…" Ku'Mari patted the mage troll on the head as he spoke in their language, "Ya did just fine. So ya know how tah take a beatin'. Ain't dat in itself a strength? You's right where ya belong, Makal'wah. And deh team wouldn't have it any oddah way." He smiled reassuringly and went to help Quel'Anis get away from the battle that continued. With all the Alliance members finally dead, the group watched as Teak Hawk battled Charlga alone.

The wrath of nature magic clashed against that of the dark shadow magic and Teak Hawk managed to shock the witch enough that she fell to her knees. She charged at the quillboar with her staff swinging. But Charlga smiled as she reached out and picked up the dead dreanai's sword. She quickly aimed at Teak Hawk's heart and the tauren ran straight through it.

"TEAK HAWK!" Ku'Mari cried.

"TEAK, NO!" Garrett followed.

The quillboar sneered, "I told you I play dirty too. Listen to them…they love you. You must be proud. They'll die screaming in pain…all of them… As everyone does coming through my lands. Including your poor dear old brother."

Teak Hawk's eyes grew wide.

"Oh I knew you were coming. Your brother promised me you would. He and his crew were the only ones to make it this far and he died at my hands…just as you will."

"Not yet…" Teak Hawk managed and she smiled.

A powerful blast of magic burned through Charlga. She was hit with lightning, frost, arrows and daggers filled with poisons. As the witch writhed in pain, Teak Hawk smiled and looked to her team members. They attacked with everything they had left. She pulled the sword from her chest and raised it. Charlga looked up, helplessly at the tauren and her eyes grew wide.

"For my brother." With a massively powerful strike, she severed the head of Charlga from its body. The team had defeated the quillboar and the leader of Razorfen Kraul. Teak Hawk fell to her knees holding her profusely bleeding chest wound. The group ran to their leader and held her.

"Its alright, everyone. I can now die in peace." The tauren said weakly.

"Nah-ah! You ain't dyin' nowhere! I'm ah heal ya heroic ass! Ain't nobody else here who can lead dis crew!" Ku'Mari said as he tried to regain his magic energy enough to heal her.

Teak Hawk smiled as she looked into his eyes. "Yes there is."

Ku'Mari looked up to find everyone nodding at him in agreement.

"Take my place, Ku'Mari. Your skills as a leader go far beyond my own." The tauren pulled a clasp of beaded feathers from her hair and handed them to the troll. It was the Thunderbluff Seal of Honor; a merit that was rewarded to Tauren who showed the utmost excellence in leadership, bravery and heroics. Tears rolled down Ku'Mari's cheeks as he took the seal into his hand.

Everyone cried, except Garrett, who could only emote his sadness by holding Teak Hawk's hand firmly in his own.

"Our wonderful group has become rather small. Be sure to put yourself in charge of recruiting for new members. You're excellent at that…" she faded off as they closed her eyes and let her lay peacefully.

"Go wit ya broddah… and be at peace."

After taking Charlga's heart, and the seals and badges from the Alliance members' dead bodies, they made their way out of the cavernous village of Razorfen Kraul. At the entrance, they built a large grave mount and drove Teak Hawk's staff deep into the earth. On a boulder beside the mount Garrett wrote:

_Teak Hawk ~ Proud member of the tauren of Thunderbluff has permanently marked these lands with her victory ~Vanquished the Razorfen Quillboar population and took down the witch leader ~ A true hero ~ A loving spirit ~ And a wonderful leader_

The team returned to Thunderbluff and gave Charlga Razorflank's heart to Auld Stonespire. They explained their how they came to victory and how they had lost their leader. The group was celebrated throughout Thunderbluff as heroes and a festive ceremony was held for them and their fallen comrade and leader.

By nightfall, the tauren village population and their visitors all gathered around the giant bonfire at the center of Thunderbluff to listen to Garrett, who told the story of their heroic raid on Razorfen Kraul. Barrack and Mikal'wah celebrated with ale and wine as they cheered him on and toasted to the spirits of their friends.

Quel'Anis searched about for Ku'Mari but he was not amongst the crowd. She wandered around the Valley of Spirits until she found him seated at the edge of the plateau peak, staring out into the starry sky. He wore Teak Hawk's seal of honor at the back tail of his, recently dread-locking mohawk. She sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Connecting to her?" She asked.

"Just wishin' her dah best in deh spirit world. We'll be meetin' her and Ellorei dere someday." He replied warmly.

"Ku'Mari, where do we go from here?"

"Well, deh wise elders asked me tah lead all ya into ah Thousand Needles. Dey say more trouble be happenin' dere den dey can handle. And wit all dat's happened, I really need tah go out and pay meh broddah a visit in Stranglethorn Vale… but we gotta recruit before we head out dat way."

"Please don't go recruiting anymore cute young female blood elves." Quel'Anis teased.

"Nah, I got deh one I wanted." He said as he put his arm around the blood elf. "And I was hopin' tah ask her tah be meh mate."

"I already am." Quel'Anis blushed.

Ku'Mari looked to her in surprise and smiled as his eyes lit up. "Really?! Since when?"

With her fingers, Quel'Anis tapped on his chest where an arrow once met.

"I claimed you the day I tried to kill you. What better way to show you that I love you."

"Kellani."

They kissed long and lovingly beneath the glittering sky.

**-End-**

Okay, so I obviously set this up for another journey. But I gotta write it out and see how it goes. New issues, some new characters, new surprises and more action-packed quests! Whoohoo! I've got cool character designs I wanna show but I don't know where or how to post them! Please gimme ideas! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! ^_^


End file.
